


Looking back

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Depressed Sans, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of No-Mercy Route, Might have smut, Monsterphobia, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader had past issues, Reader is a gamer, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could remember the first time seeing the sun. Having his brother and new friends together, alive, watching the sunrise. It felt like a new beginning, like everything was finally over.</p><p>And then Frisk reset again.</p><p>After that, he stopped caring, stopped hoping for a 'good' ending. He didn't see the point in trying, when he knew it wouldn't matter, that it'll all be gone again. </p><p>Until he met you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I haven't written anything for a few years, but I been really inspired by lots of other Sans/Reader fics, so I decided why not? (Btw, this first chapter is Sans PoV, Reader won't come in till next chapter!)

 

 

He could remember the first time seeing the sun. Having his brother and new friends together, alive, watching the sunrise. It felt like a new beginning, like everything was finally over.

And then Frisk reset again.

Waking up in Snowdin, with his brother banging on his door, made him break inside. He always thought if they could make it to the surface, it would be over. Sans hadn't even realize that he was crying until Papyrus came in and asked why he was upset. Sans let out a little laugh, wiped his eyes and said that it was nothing. Trying to get back some self-control, he gave Papyrus a hug . Papyrus looked confused, but was happy to return the hug. Afterwards, he exclaimed how he would definitely catch a human to both get into the guard and cheer him up (like he does in every reset). Sans laughed, telling him he'd help if he wasn't so bone-tired, much to the dismay of his brother. He decided to get out and at least do something. Walking to his station in the woods, he vaguely wondered if this run would be good. It wasn't.

\--------------------

He stop counting the resets, the runs, the deaths, and everything after that. The little hope he had of a good ending had died, like so many of his friends had in those bad runs. Like Papyrus….

“Gotta stop doing that”, Sans said after letting his thoughts wander too much.There was no point in reopening old wounds like that, especially now that they’re back on the surface.

It's been six months since the monsters had resurfaced, and Toriel had gathered everyone to celebrate. It was too much effort to put on a happy mask, but Sans made the effort for his brother. On the other hand Papyrus was ecstatic, it had been awhile since everyone had been together and he rejoiced at this. Right now, Papyrus and Undyne were doing a piggyback race around the background. Papyrus was carrying Frisk, while Alphys was on Undyne. They were neck and neck from his perspective on the porch step, and it gave him a small smile. Sights like this were so god damn rare, and soaked in every second.

Letting his thoughts stray, Sans wondered how long it would last this time. A gentle voice brought him back to the present.

“You did not wish to join, Sans?” Toriel asked, coming to sit down next to the skeleton.

“heh, you know me tori, I'm too much of a lazy bones to run around like that,” he joked, getting a hearty laugh from her. “Perhaps, but I'd thought you'd might liked getting carried around,” Toriel said, glancing down at him.

“that does sound good, but tibia honest I gotta go to work soon,” he gave her a worn smile.

“Already?” she asked, surprise coloring her words.

“yupe”, Sans said reluctantly standing up, “Oh, thanks again for watching pap for me tonight. I don't like leaving him alone at that place at night.” Toriel got up to give him a quick good bye hug.

“Of course, he is welcome here anytime... you as well Sans.” She gave him a warm smile that spoke of family and love.

“I know”, he said, giving her that same worn out smile “tell Paps ‘night for me, see ya tori.” With a wave and a flash, he was gone. A part of Sans felt guilty for lying, but he couldn't bare to tell them the truth.

\--------------------

After a long 30 minutes of work, he walked into the bar for a nice break. Sans noticed that it was slightly more crowded than usual. He talked with a few people before going to straight to his stool, looking up at the balding bartender,

“The usual, Frank.”

Frank nodded, reaching underneath the bar and pulling up a hot sauce bottle. Sans grabbed it and downed with one gulp. Frank silently watched, pulling out a few more for him (getting a thankful grunt in return) and walked away to tend to his other customers. Not many places let Monsters in their establishments, much less tolerated them. Frank was only a little different, he didn't care who his customer was, as long as their money was good.

Downing the fourth bottle rather quick, he was starting to feel the effects. He did this too often, and had to drink a lot more. He'd have to look for something stronger soon. For a while he sat in solitude, having the bar noises as background music to his thoughts. Until a hand tap and a question brought him out of his wanderings

“Oh, um, e-excuse me sir, but can I borrow your phone?”


	2. Bars aren't your thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you want to go? No. Are you glad you did? Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! I was stuck on how I wanted it to end and how to flow into it. I ended up writing more then I usually would, which I hope is OK for you guys? Please enjoy! ( I'll try to update again on either Sunday or Monday)

 

Getting home from a long day of work, all you wanted to do was order pizza and relax with some Netflix. Unfortunately, your new roommate Kristi had other plans.

 

“_____, We should go out to a bar tonight!” She said with a bobby pin in her mouth, trying to fix her ponytail. “We've never gone out before, it'd be fun,” she said with a wink.

 

“I don't know Kristi, it's not really my thing,” you say. You've never been comfortable with social interactions. Bars are crowded, with overly drunk sex maniacs trying to get in your pants. Needless to say, you avoid going to them.

 

“Look, I found a small one not too far from here and if you aren't feeling it we'll leave in a hour,” Kristi said, trying to compromise.“Please, _____?” she pleaded with a gentle shoulder squeeze.

 

After letting out a sigh, you agree, which makes Kristi squeal in delight and hug you.

 

“Let's get you ready!” Her bright smile makes you feel a little bit happier.

 

_____

 

 

Arriving at the bar was fine, you two quickly sat and ordered some martinis to start off. Kristi had on a tight peach shirt, and leather pants with matching boots. While you had on your favorite black tank top, and dark blue skinny jeans with short black heels. The two of you chatted for a bit, asking how each other's day was and general questions about each other. Despite being roommates for four months, you didn't know Kristi that well. You excuse yourself to the bathroom, you stay in there for a while to relax your nerves. You try to find Kristi, she must’ve moved around while you were gone. You hear a familiar giggle, and find.....

 

Kristi doing shots, with two random guys you don’t recognize.

 

Uncertain, you walk up to her, giving a light tap to her shoulder. She quickly spun around, slurring her words.

 

 “Theeeerrrrreee you are, I wa- wondering what was takin yo-you soooooooooooo long!”.

 

Great, she was wasted.

 

“Aren't you going to introduce us to your cute friend, Kristi?” Creep number 1 asked. He was around six foot, with dark wavy hair and icy blue eyes. With a cocky grin and wondering eyes he said his name was Ricky, his eyes never left your chest.

 

“Um, M-my name is __-____,” you stuttered out, after a few awkward beats of silence.You were never good at meeting new people. You glance at Kristi, who was currently slouching on the bar, giggling to Creep number 2.

 

“C'mon Kristi,  We should go home,” You say, gently pulling her up. You didn’t want to leave her in this situation, but as soon as you started helping her up Ricky forced her back down.

 

“Aw, but we’re just getting started cutie. Ain't that right Kristi?” Kristi looked conflicted, looking back at you. Then she looked at Creep 2, who held a shot out with a fake little smile.

 

“Ye-yeah! C'mon, _____ it might be fun to loosen up a little,” she decided, reaching for another shot.  You didn't see this ending well, getting wasted at a bar (even one  within walking distance from where you live) at this time at night could lead to bad things happening. It didn’t help that two creeps already made their move, but you could still get mugged or assaulted on the walk home. You took a calming breath. One step at a time.

 

“Kristi, you promised me that we could leave if I wasn't feeling up to it, remember?” You reminded her gently. She look confused for a minute, then her eyes comically widened as she slowly nodded.

 

“I gott-a go guys, I'll shee you at work Monday” Kristi said while getting up. The two men (who work with Kristi, new knowledge to you) looked disappointed, but went on to find someone new to talk to. You helped Kristi with her walking, leading her to the door. You remembered that you didn’t want to walk all the way home, so you pulled out your phone.

 

Dead, of course that’s your luck afterall.

 

“Kristi, can I borrow your phone real quick?” You ask the blonde at your side, she pauses and you can see her thinking hard.

 

 “I left it home, didn't think I'd neeeeeed it,” She slurred out, swaying her head onto your shoulder. Crap, this wasn't good. You notice an empty chair not far from the door and gently put Kristi down on it promising her you'd be right back. You scan the bar nervously, trying to find someone approachable that you could ask a phone for. You notice a lone stranger at the near the end of the bar. You walk up to them slowly, your nerves making themselves known that closer you get.

 

Deep breath in. Then out.

 

You quickly tap their shoulder and ask, “Oh, um, e-excuse me sir, but can I borrow your phone?” They jerk up, and turn around to face you. The person was in fact a skeleton monster, in a blue parka, white t-shirt and black basketball shorts. Drinking.............hot sauce?

 

”what?” he demanded, with a tired and confused look.

 

“U-u-um, I was w-wondering if I could borrow your ph-phone, please?” You stuttered out, your nervousness growing. He stared at you for a while, then blinked, and slowly nodded.

 

“sure thing, kiddo,” he said, handing you his phone. You quickly grabbed it with a quiet thanks, and punched in the number.

 

“Hello, Andy?” You say into the phone.

 

“Hey there sweetheart, calling for a late night booty call?” Andy says with good nature. You can hear the mirth in his voice.

 

“I know it's late but I need a ride” You say while hugging yourself. Normally you’d reply with something silly, but you’re scared.

 

 “Where are you? Are you ok?” Andy asks, his teasing tone gone. You quickly recap to him how you ended up at the bar and Kristi’s current condition.

 

 “I know it's close by my house, bu-”

 

“Say no more, I'm on my way. Hang tight OK?” He cuts you off with reassurances.

 

 “Thank you Andy.” You hang up with a small smile and return the phone. “Th-thank you again. F-f-for letting me borrow your phone,” You say softly, going back to hugging yourself.

 

“no problem kid, when is your boyfriend coming to get you?” He asked back, turning around to pick up his drink, having left it alone since you came up to him.

 

 “OH! N-NO, no! Andy isn't my boyfriend, he's just a go-good friend.” you stammered out, growing redder by the second. The skeleton laughed, holding his gut (did he have one?) doubling over in laughter.

 

“Didn't mean to make you jump out of your skin there, sorry for assuming. I can be a bit of a numbskull sometimes,” he said once his laughter subsided a little.

 

Wait did he just…? Yes he did, so you laughed at his pun, causing him to smile softly.

 

“Punbelievable, I never would’ve pegged you as a humerus guy!” You joke back at him, expecting a laugh. Instead he looked shocked, and gaped at you.

 

 “Oh-oh my I-I’m-m-m sorry” you stuttered out, worried you had offended him. He blinked and his grin grew. He shook his head, and kept smiling.

“don't be, I just didn't see that coming there, and that ain't no fib-ula.” He gave you a wink, patting the seat next to him. Before you sat down, you went to check on Kristi (you got her a glass of water, she took it gratefully), then came back and sat down. Soon the two of you were throwing puns back and forth, it was pun-derful. It's the hardest you laughed in weeks. Eventually though, you had to give up (your puns were sub-par).

 

“You got me,” you surrendered, giving the skeleton a smile, “I'm all out of puns.”

 

“Aw, but I still got a skele-ton more of them,” he said, earning a snorting laugh from you. You look down at your hands, twirling your bracelet as you let the silence settle. Usually the silence would feel awkward, but it didn't. It felt right, you sitting here besides him, lost in your thoughts.

 

He looked at you, then asked “what does your bracelet say?”

 

“Oh, well, it's a quote,” You say, turning it so he can see. It had been a gift from Andy, a silver band with the words It's a secret to everybody. “It's from one of my favorite video game series, the Legend of Zelda. Have you heard of it?”

 

 “nope, sorry pal,” he says, “but i’m curious, what's it about?” You give him a big smile,  giving him a short rundown of the general formula of the games, waving your arms around in your excitement. He didn’t stop you once, you realised after talking for what seemed like an eternity.

 

“wow, sounds like fun, my bro is into puzzles, maybe he’ll like something like that,” he says fondly.

 

“Really? Well I-” before you could finish, a tap on your shoulder stopped you. Turning around you’re surprised to see Andy there, giving you that knowing sly smile. He threw you a wink.

 

“Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt, but I don't think I can lift Kristi on my own,” nodding his head in her direction. She was half on the chair, snoring away. You stand up sighing, and give the skeleton a small goodbye .You go to Kristi’s  right side (Andy’s on her left), and as gently as possible make your way out of the bar. Luckily, Andy was parked a few feet away from the bar (at least someone has the good luck). Andy gets in the driver's side, and you take shotgun. Before you buckle yourself in, he nudges you, you can see the joy in his eyes.

 

“So, who’s your new friend?” He practically sings. You freeze.

 

You never asked his name.

 

You hid your face in your hands, moaning. Andy starts laughing,

 

 “Hahahahaha, Y-you didn't ask!?”

 

What are you going to do?

 

As if reading your mind, Andy says, “You should go back and get it, and his number too,” giving you a wink. You slowly lift your head up, looking at him. He gives you a little smile and a nod, “go on!”

 

Taking a few deep breaths, to try to calm yourself down. You glance back at the bar, only to see the skeleton leaving in the opposite direction. Crap!

 

You quickly go out of the car, running towards him.

 

“WAIT!” hoping this gets his attention. He pauses, and turns towards you. You try to catch your breath, realizing that you hadn't exercised since high school.  After getting your breath back, you blush and say, “I didn't get your name.” He looks surprised, then softly chuckles.

 

 “you didn't give me yours.”

 

You blush more and softly  say, “_____.”

 

“Sans, Sans the skeleton.” You grab his offered hand, which made a farting noise? Letting go, you notice a whoopie cushion in his hand and start laughing together.

 

You hear a honk and turn to see Andy giving you a ‘Come on!’ look.

 

You turn back to Sans, “Would you, uh, like my n-number?” You ask softly, blushing and turning your head. Giving another soft chuckle, he pulls out his phone.

 

“yeah, I’d like that.” You quickly rattle off your number and he puts it in, turning it over so you could check. You look it over nodding, and notice he put you in as ‘_____ <3’.

 

Your face gets even redder.

 

Mumbling another goodbye, you wave without looking as you walk back to Andy. Getting back into the car, you look back to where Sans was, but he was already gone. You knew that it was strange, but you missed him already. Andy looks over at you and gives That Look™.


	3. Pre-Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets asked to a movie night!

 

 

At work the next day, you receive a text from a unknown number.

 

_xxx-xxx-xxxx: you not getting too bone-ly without me are you?_

 

You chuckle, and quickly put in his name.

 

_You: Tibia honest, I wanted to hear a femur of your puns :)_

_sans: two in one go, not bad kid._

 

You giggle and blush at the compliment. Before you can reply, he texts you back.

 

_sans: me and my bro are having a movie night and i was wondering if you wanted to come?_

 

Oh god. Breathe _____, breathe.

 

You (try to) calm yourself down, and agree. Sans texts you the address and the time, and you give a quick goodbye. During your lunch break, you make a much needed phone call.

 

“Andy, can you meet me at my place?”

 

\-------------------

 

“He likes you,” Andy said while taking up the whole couch, not helping your situation at all. You needed to calm down so you wouldn't embarrass yourself. Your so called “best friend” was supposed to help, however he had no problem poking fun at you. You quickly look away from him, and go down the hall to change into something a bit nicer. You leave the door open, you’re tempted to close it though.

 

“Andy, I just met him. He's just being nice and wanting to get to know me as a friend,” you yell from your room, looking through your closet for something nice to wear. Maybe something with stripes? Nah, you haven’t worn stripes since you were little.

 

“Denial is never pretty _____, but it is the first step,” Andy yelled back. Your retort is cut off when you hear a door opening.

 

“_____? Are you here?” Kristi asks “Oh, hey Andy!”.

 

“Hey Kristi, I'm in here!” You shout to her, you hear footsteps coming down the hall. She pokes her head in with a guilty expression on her face, and steps into your room.

 

“Um, look, I just want to apologize for last night. I didn't mean to get so wasted. I just ran into a few co-workers and we got talking, then they started buying me drinks.” Kristi rambled on, you can hear the guilt in her voice. She sighed and continued, “I just wanted to have a good time with you and I knew how you felt but I-”

 

“Kristi, I'm not mad or anything, It's okay.” You cut her off with reassurances, giving a small smile. She looked relieved.

 

“Thank God, I thought you'd never want to talk to me again!” She let out a happy little laugh and smiled at you. Which you returned, and put on a fake little shocked expression.

 

“Goodness no!” This set off another peal of laughter for the two of you for some reason.

 

After calming down from your laughing fit, you sigh. “Besides, I still had a good time with you, not to mention-” you stop yourself and avoid eye contact, blushing. Kristi looked really confused,of course that’s when Andy had to speak up.

 

“_____ met someone she likes!”

 

“ANDY!” You next to roar, you couldn’t be more embarrassed. Kristi squealed, running up and hugging you.

 

“Oh. My. God. Oh My GOD.  OH MY GOD! This is great! Tell me everything. What's his name? Is he cute? Are you guys going to go out? TELL ME!” She all but screeches at you, shaking you in her arms. You’re getting really dizzy.

 

\-------------------

 

After you told her how you met Sans and your plans of going to his place tonight, Kristi went over to your closet and started peeling clothes out. You just sat there and watched. So did Andy, sitting comfortably on your bed with you. One tornado of clothes later, she started putting together an outfit for you.

 

“Well, since this isn't a date, let's go for something more casual. Save the sexy for when he actually asks you out.” She said, causing you to moan and Andy to laugh. She ignored the both of you and turned around to show you the outfit she put together, “What do you think?”

 

In her hands was a new (your favorite band) t-shirt, dark blue jeans and your nice converse. You nodded, while Andy gave a thumbs up.  They both left you to get changed. After that you quickly put your hair in a high ponytail and leave your room. You headed into the kitchen and started grabbing popcorn, candy, and other goodies to snack on at San's house.

 

“Did he ask you to bring so much?” Kristi asked you, she looked very confused. You turned, putting everything into a plastic bag.

 

“Oh, um, no. I don't want to impose though,” you muttered quietly. Kristi still looked confused, but  nodded anyways. Andy gave you an sad look.

 

You turned away. Anxiety getting the better of you, you couldn't look him in the eyes (or at all really). You knew what he was going to say, so you quickly mumbled a goodbye out.

 

“An-anyway, I'm going to head out now. I'll see you later guys,” you say while you dart to the door, stopping when you passed by your movie collection. You wondered if it would be weird to bring one of your own to watch as well. You quickly grabbed one of your all time favorites before you change your mind and leave your apartment. You head to your car in the building's parking lot, put the address into your phone’s GPS, and drive away.

 

\-------------

 

Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out.

 

You were currently outside his apartment, hand hovering over the door, ready to knock. If you could stop it from trembling first that is. You really wish you had more determination, but your wishes never really come true.

 

In. Out. In-

 

The door opened inward suddenly (and really fast?)

 

“HELLO HUMAN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, and there's no sans, but he'll be in the next chapter!


	4. Movie Night, take one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for movies and fun, right? Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if last chapter seemed off, it's because I uploaded it when I was sick. Sorry about that. Also, my friend said I should put my tumblr up....but I'm not sure how to link it. So I'll just tell you it's gangsterwatermelon. I added so more tags so please check. Thanks to everyone for all the positive feedback, it brightens my day a lot!

 

“WELCOME TO OUR HOME! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HAPPY TO MEET THE NEW FRIEND OF MY BROTHER,” the skeleton before you, Papyrus, said. Unlike his short brother, he was towering above you. He was in long blue cloud print pajamas, with a cute hat to match. “ESPECIALLY ONE WHO HAS A LOVE FOR PUZZLES ALMOST AS MUCH AS I!” He concluded, grinning harder than before  He moved over, allowing you to enter. You gave him a short nod and went inside. Surveying their apartment, you quickly notice a large blanket fort that takes up the living room, (and even spills into the hallway). You don't think you've ever seen so many blankets and pillows, all carefully constructed around so much furniture. There’s popcorn, drinks, and chips on a little table.

 

It looks awesome.

 

“WHY THANK YOU HUMAN!” Papyrus beamed, making you realise you had said that out loud, which made you nervous all over again. Papyrus lead you over to the couch and then went off to the kitchen, to ‘PUT TOGETHER THE FINISHING TOUCH’ as he said. You looked around, trying to find Sans, but he’s nowhere to be seen. You got up and slowly made your way to the kitchen. Papyrus was currently stirring a pot over the stove, humming to himself.

 

Breathe in. Breathe out.

 

“Uhm, P-papyrus?” You manage to stutter out, keeping yourself close to the kitchen entry. Papyrus stopped stirring and turned to you

 

“YES, HUMAN?”

 

“I-I was, um, wondering where, where Sans was?” You hesitate before leaning out of the kitchen a bit. Papyrus thankfully didn’t comment on your stuttering, and answered you.

 

“MY BROTHER HAD A FEW ERRANDS TO RUN, BUT HE SAID HE'LL BE BACK SOON!” While he said it with a smile, it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Despite only having just met him, you  join him by the stove and give him a brief reassuring hug.

 

_________

 

You end up helping Papyrus make spaghetti, which was the ‘finishing touch’ he was talking about earlier.  You were confused with some of his more….interesting…. choices for the pasta, (edible glitter was a first for you), and helped explain the concept of spices to him. He was ecstatic, picking you up in a big bear hug, congratulating your prowess in the culinary arts.

 

“YOU MUST COME TRAIN WITH MYSELF AND UNDYNE! YOU ARE A TRUE CULINARY GENIUS!” Which made you feel like a complete mess, mumbling how you weren't really and that you didn't want to bother them. He seem determined though, and eventually wore you down. After the dish was finished, you heard a door open and shut quickly.

 

“BROTHER?  IS THAT YOU?” Papyrus calls out.

 

“yeah bro,” Sans answers,while coming into the kitchen. He had a smile plastered on his face, but even you noticed it looked fake. He saw you and gave a nod, “hey _____.” You smile, and give him a wave.

 

Papyrus turned to you, “HUMAN, I MUST GO COLLECT THE MOVIES FROM MY ROOM, CAN YOU WATCH THE SPAGHETTI?” You give a short nod, he gave Sans a pat on the shoulder on his way out.

 

It was quiet, and it made you feel very uncomfortable . You could almost feel the awkward atmosphere, slowly suffocating you. Your thoughts start running marathons, and go in all the wrong directions.

 

What do you do? What did you do wrong? Did you offend him in some way? Oh god what if-

 

“you ok there _____? you're shaking.”

 

Sans voice jerks you off your train of thought, you jump a little at his voice. You realise that your shaking stopped.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry!” You hastily apologize, blushing madly and looking anywhere else but at sans.

 

“sorry, didn't mean to make you _jump out of your skin_ ,” sans said, scratching the side of his skull with one of his phalenges .

 

“No, it's okay, I was just thinking and you startled me. I didn't mean to worry you,” you manage to get out without any stuttering, despite how anxious you felt. Sans looked curious and said,

 

 “what were you thinking about the got you so _shaker-ed_  up?” as he picked up a salt shaker. You giggled, then bit your lip.

 

“Well, I was wondering if, I ha-had, upset you?” Before he could answer, you quickly added, “Because if I did I'm really sorry, I swear it wasn't my intent or anything. I'm not sure what I did, but I'll make sure it never happens again I just.....” your rambling stops when sans puts his hand on your shoulder.

 

“you haven't upset me _____, I don’t really have _a bone to pick with you_.” sans says, giving you a wink once you turn your head to look at him, disbelief on your face.

 

“Really?”

 

“really really.”

 

You relax, sighing as the tension leaves your body. You give the skeleton a happy pat on the hand still on your shoulder, which in turn made sans give you a genuine smile.

 

“Hey, sans-” before you could finish, papyrus came bounding in, causing you to jump out of sans reach.

 

“I HAVE ALL THE MOVIES! WE CAN NOW BEGIN!”

 

“sure thing bro,” sans says,  heading out of the kitchen, you see him sit down on the couch. Papyrus comes in and starts dishing out the pasta.

 

“GO AHEAD AND SIT HUMAN. WE WILL START AS SOON AS EVERYONE HAS A PLATE OF OUR SPAGHETTI!” A huge smile lit up his face.

 

You nod, but quickly grab your bag (you had put it on the counter to help him earlier) and make your way into the living room. Sans was already dozing off, his eye sockets closed. You sit at the other end of the fortified couch, and start rummaging through your bag. You hadn't put anything in except for snacks, which made you realize you hadn't eaten anything since lunch. You sigh.

 

“whatcha got in there?”

 

“Oh!” you look over to see Sans was awake, lightly smiling at you. “It's just some junk food, candy and stuff. I didn't want to be a nuisance or anything with food. So I brought my own, so you'd wouldn't have to be bothered.” You answer, looking away. You missed sans confused expression.

 

“kid….”

 

“YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT SUCH THINGS!” Papyrus came in, with two plates in his hands, handing one to sans and offering you the other. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULDN'T WANT NOTHING MORE THAN TO FEED YOU SOME OF MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI, ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU HAD HELPED ME WITH IT, MAKING IT EXCEPTIONALLY DELICIOUS!” You’re smiling as you take the plate.

 

“Thank you, Papyrus.” You take a bite, thankful you had persuaded him to not use any glitter.

 

“YOU ARE WELCOME HUMAN!” Papyrus said, then went back to get his own plate. You put the bag down by your side, between yourself and Sans.

 

Sans spoke up, “he's, uh, right you know. you don't have to worry about that. you can help yourself to whatever, it won't bother us, or anything.” Surprised, you look at him, and slowly nod. Papyrus came back in and sat between the two of you, you quickly grabbed your bag moving it to your lap (you should have done that to begin with, you thought to yourself) when papyrus noticed something.

 

“HUMAN, WHAT IS THAT IN YOUR BAG?”

 

You look down into your bag. Because of you moving things around, you pushed the movie you brought to the top. Before you could answer, he reached in and grabbed it, “WHAT’S THIS?” He started turning it around, and kept whispering ‘what’s this?’

 

“WOWIE!  LOOK SANS, THERE IS A SKELETON ON THE COVER!” He turned it towards Sans.

 

“Oh, it's-it's um, the Nightmare before Christmas. I thought that, well I mean that if you wanted to, no uh what I,” frustrated with yourself, you put your hand over your eyes. You really need to relax, so you take a calming breath.

 

“MAY WE WATCH IT HUMAN?”

 

You move your hand from your eyes and look over to Papyrus. He looked beyond happy, and while sans was smiling, you couldn't get a clear read on him. You realize that you didn’t answer his question. “Uh, sure if you want to,” you answer. He beamed and got up to put it in, meanwhile sans gave you a thumbs up. You aren't sure what he meant by that.

 

Papyrus sat back down, excitement pouring out of him. Any regrets you had died, seeing how happy it made him. Though there was a part of you that thought he was pretending, and that he wasn't really happy because of it. You shake away those thoughts so you could focus on the movie. (Sans noticed this, but you’re oblivious to that.)

 

 

The opening began, with the doors and the narrator. Normally you'd be saying the words along with him, and singing all the songs. You had the entire movie memorized thanks to the hundreds of times you watched it, but you didn't want to bother the two brothers (it was their first time seeing it). However, old habits die hard, and you really wanted to do it regardless. Eventually you decided to compromise and just mouth along with the characters on screen.

 

When Jack was holding the town meeting, sans noticed and asked, “how come your mouth keeps moving?” You turn away from the movie to look at him. You were worried that your actions were annoying him, so you were about to apologize. At his friendly and curious expression you faltered. You looked back to the screen, softly saying “I was mouthing along with the movie, I've watched it enough times to have it memorized.” Papyrus looked impressed, and Sans looked satisfied.

 

“WOW HUMAN, YOU MUST LIKE THIS MOVIE A LOT!”

 

You nod, “It's one of my favorites actually.”

 

You continue to eat and watch the movie, (still mouthing along). Eventually the credits started rolling and Papyrus started clapping.

 

“HUMAN YOU HAVE IMPECCABLE TASTE IN FILMS! THIS MOVIE WAS WONDERFUL, IT HAD ALMOST EVERYTHING A GREAT MOVIE NEEDS.” Papyrus praised, you were happy at that, but then confused.

 

“What else do you think it needs?” You were curious about this missing piece.

 

“WHY METTATON OF COURSE! IF IT HAD HIM IN THERE IT WOULD HAVE BEEN PERFECT!” Papyrus answered, with his cheekbones getting a slight orange hue to them. You heard sans mutter something darkly under his breath, something like ‘dirty walking calculator’. You had heard the name before...wait…

 

“Oh! The robot superstar, right?”

 

When the monsters had appeared six months ago, one of them was a robot who quickly became famous among humans, (to your knowledge he already was with monsters). He was an actor, singer, and apparently a great cook. You've even seen him a few times on Rupaul’s Drag Race as a guest judge.

 

“INDEED HUMAN! ARE YOU A FAN AS WELL?” Papyrus asked.

 

“Well, I've seen him in other things, but I don't think I've seen any of his movies,” you tried to think back on all the movies you’ve seen.

 

“YOU ARE IN LUCK THEN, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE HIS ENTIRE MOVIE COLLECTION! YOU WILL GET TO SEE HIM IN ALL HIS SEXY GLORY!”

 

It was dead quiet. Almost comically so.

 

“what was that bro?” sans asked calmly, but you got the feeling he was anything but calm.

 

“HMM? WHAT WAS WHAT BROTHER?” Papyrus asked innocently.

 

“what you said, about his glory?” sans asked slowly, barely hiding his annoyance. He started to clench his fist. You started shaking.

 

“OH! DO YOU MEAN SEXY BROTHER? ALPHYS HAD SAID THAT WHEN DESCRIBING ONE OF HER ANIMES TO ME! WHEN I ASKED WHAT IT MEANT, SHE SAID IT WAS ANOTHER WAY TO SAY WONDERFUL!” Papyrus answered happily.

 

“oh, really?” sans said nonchalantly, his clenched hand starting to shake. You breathing quickened.

 

This is bad, this is bad. Please don't yell, you didn't mean to, your so-

 

“listen bro, that, uh, that ain't what it means, it's actually pretty, um, bad to say it like that. so don't say it again ok?” Sans asked his brother, calming himself down and giving Papyrus a pat on the kneecap. You physically jerk, shocked by what he said. That's right, this is sans.

 

Everything is fine. You are fine.

 

Breath in. Breath out.

 

“OH DEAR! I'M TERRIBLE SORRY BROTHER, AND HUMAN, FOR SAYING A NAUGHTY WORD!” Papyrus said, looking sad until you and sans reassured him that it was ok. He nodded and promised to “NEVER SAY SUCH A BAD WORD AGAIN”, as he got up to change the movie. Putting the disc back into the case, he looked thoughtful. “HUMAN?” He asked, getting your attention. “WOULD IT BE ALRIGHT IF I BORROW THIS MOVIE? I WISH TO SHOW FRISK THIS WHEN I VISIT TOMORROW NIGHT!.”

 

You smiled, and answered, “Of course. I'd be glad to lend it to you.”

 

“YOUR GENEROSITY AND KINDNESS HOLDS NO BONDS HUMAN, SO MUCH SO THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL HENCEFORTH  CALL YOU THE KIND _____!” He proclaimed, striking a heroic pose as he said so. You blushed and started shaking your head, you hear sans quietly laughing. You turn to him and he gives you a knowing smile.

 

“my bro thinks you’re pretty cool, _patula_ the truth so do i”, he says, giving you a wink. You laugh, while papyrus groans.

 

“SANS, DO NOT RUIN THE KIND _____ WITH YOUR PUNS!” He exclaimed, putting in one of Mettaton’s video cassettes, (you haven't seen one of those in a while). Sans simply shrugs, about to reply back when you say, “I guess his puns make you _Mettamad_!” 

 

….

 

Sans bursts out laughing, while papyrus screeches out “NO!” You can't help but start laughing as well.

 

_________

 

After the fourth movie, you think you've seen enough Mettaton to last a lifetime. Both of the brothers had fallen asleep by the mid-way point of ‘Heartsick: Hidden Attraction’, ( The first in a series about star-crossed lovers, one human and the other a robot, that more or less reminded you of Twilight) and you weren't sure what to do. It was late, so you should head back, but you didn't want to leave the brothers on the couch. It wouldn't be good for their backs, or backbones in their case. You get up from your spot, picking up your bag  and lean over to softly shake sans’s shoulder blade, stirring him awake. “hey _____, you leaving?”

 

You nod, then ask, “Do you need any help with cleaning or putting Papyrus to bed?”

 

He sits up and looks fondly at his brother. Papyrus had fallen over when you got up, so he was taking up most of the couch. Sans got up and picked up one of Papyrus’s legs, you quickly pick up the other, and together you carefully put them on Sans’ spot. You get a blanket and put it over him.

 

When you look to the entrance of the apartment you see sans standing there, he had a soft smile on his face. When he notices you staring at him, he blushes a light blue and looks away. He clears his throat, and asks, “you ready to go?”

 

You head his way saying, “Yeah, thanks for inviting me. I had a lot of fun!” You give him a smile as you walk over to the door.

 

He opens it for you, “that's good. i had fun too.”

 

You step out, with sans right behind you. He closes the door, locks it, and starts walking you to the elevator. You blurt out just as the elevator door opens, “Uh, you don't have to walk me to my car, I'm just, right outside the building.”

 

“i know, i want to.” he replies with a wink.

 

You blushed and the rest of the ride is silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That mettamad one was one I came up with on the fly, my friend thought it was hilarious, so I put it in!


	5. Next day shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have feelings to sort through concerning a certain skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Valentine's day! Sorry this took so long, I had originally planned this for before Valentine's day, but I got sick. Good news is that I'm better now! Oh, want to warn you, this chapter is going to have racism in it. It's in the tags, but I wanted to give you guys a heads up. My tumblr is: http://gangsterwatermelon.tumblr.com/ (still don't know how to link it, I'm sorry!)

 

 

It was your day off of work the next day, so you decide to hang with Andy at his store. He was the owner of RetroPower, an old-school video game store. He fixes older consoles and games and then sells them. He also sells various gaming merch, (most of which was handmade by him). The interior had a laidback feel to it, soft brown painted walls, fuzzy green carpet with matching beanbag chairs, lounge couches over in the ‘testing’ area (where he made sure both the games and systems are functional) and a counter with a mini fridge for his lunches. Currently he was sitting on the floor fixing a NES console over in the testing area, twirling wires in his hand and taping them with electrical tape. “Did he give you a kiss goodbye?” Andy asked lightly.

 

“Andy! No, of course not!” You yelped, slouching in beanbag you were on, picking up a pillow and throwing it at him. You missed, getting a light chuckle from him.

 

“What? I'm just curious sweetheart, nothing to get defensive about.”

 

You sigh, crossing your arms over yourself. You realize that he has a point, but you were still bothered by it. Andy looks up from the system and must have noticed your expression. He comes over and sits in front of you, “Talk to me _____,” he says, giving one of your knees a gentle pat.

 

You take a calming breath and say, “I just…..I don't want to mess this up. I really like hanging out with Sans. He’s funny, nice, and interesting, while I'm not anything special. I'm afraid I'm going to do something stupid and ruin-”

 

You’re cut off with a hug from Andy.

 

“_____, You're one of the kindest people I've ever known. I could sit here for hours and list off everything that's awesome about you.” He says. He leans out of the hug and looks you in the eyes, “you ARE special _____.”

 

You turn your head, and slowly hug him. He returns it muttering, “Don't let what that fuckboy said ever make you think you’re anything less.”

 

You squeeze harder. It was hard not to, not when you agreed with him.

 

After a few moments of hugging, Andy gives you a little room and asks, “Do you like him sweetheart?”

 

You bite your lip. You've only know Sans for around two days, you weren't even sure if you would be considered friends with him yet. Despite that, Sans helps calm you and has a reassuring presence. When you two talk, it's as natural as breathing. He's a great guy, from what you could tell. You...you can't compare to him.

 

You don't give Andy an answer, you’re unable to.

 

_________

 

At around noon, you leave Andy's store to get something to eat. You offered to get him something, but he waved you off.  He told you he had a hot date later, so he didn't want to fill up, you gave him a smile as you left. You walk along the street, trying to think of where to eat, when you notice a hotdog stand across the street.  You hadn't had a good dog in awhile, so you cross the street and get in line behind an older man. “Great, it's one of those things,” the man in front of you darkly muttered. You peaked around him.

 

You see Sans, handling the register at the end of the stand.

 

You hear the man quickly order to the woman in front, two cheese dogs. As she starts to make his order, he heads over to the register to pay. Sans gives the man a casual smile and says, “anything else today sir?”

 

The man sneers at him and angrily says, “No.” You were becoming a little scared, the man's attitude reminded you too much of **him** , and that was starting to freak you out. You take a shaky breath, trying to calm yourself.

 

In. Out. In. Out.

 

“your total today will be $4.50 sir,” Sans said, holding his left hand out to take the man's money. The man took his wallet out and put a $10 bill on the counter, completely ignoring Sans hand. Sans simply took the money and put it in the register. He counted out the correct change and held it out to the man. The man angrily jabbed his finger on the counter, “Put it on the counter, I don't **touch your kind**.”

 

You froze, unable to fully comprehend what he said. So much rage and disgust…

 

You look at Sans, he didn't seemed fazed as he put it on the counter. His face still had that same smile from before, but you can see it didn’t reach his eyes.

 

Before the man takes his money, you slam your hand on the counter, shocking both him and Sans.

 

“What the fuck!?”

 

“kiddo….?”

 

You turn to face the man, standing in between him and the counter, with Sans on the other side. You take a calming breath and say, “You need to apologize to him.”

 

The man is still shocked and only let a confused “...what?”

 

“I said you need to apologize to him. What you said was incredibly hateful, ignorant, and rude, especially considering that Sans was nothing but polite to you,” you’re surprised at how composed your voice is, almost proud of yourself for such a feat. However, you weren't finished yet. “Don't you see that both you and him are the same? You may have different lives, different hopes and dreams, but I'm sure you both want to live your lives the way you want. When you say things like that, with you thinking like that, it only takes away that right! You both are equal, even if you look different from one another.”

 

The man shakes his head at you and says, “I'm not going to apologize to that thing! It's not like it has feelings or anything, it's inferior!”

 

You angrily yell, “Thinking like that makes you inferior!”

 

The man looks shocked, which quickly turned to rage. Before you could react, he roughly grabs you by your shirt with his left hand, yelling “You fucking BITCH!” and raising his right, getting ready to swing. You slam your eyes shut.

 

……?

 

Nothing happened.

 

“look buddy,” you can faintly hear anger in Sans’ voice.

 

You slowly open your eyes. You see Sans, his hand clasping the man's wrist. The man is breathing heavily now and you feel his hold on you lessen.

 

“if you don't let go of her, you’re **gonna have a bad time** ,” Sans says, the lights in his eyes suddenly went out. The man violently flinches, wasting no time letting go of you. You stumble and almost fall from the sudden, fast movement.  Sans releases the man, who darts off, scared out of his mind. Sans breathes out for a minute or two, then looks to you, “you ok _____?”

 

You’ve been staring at your hands, unable to look at him, “Y-yeah, I th-think so.”

 

“Um, Sans?” You hear his co-worker ask.

 

You and Sans both look to the girl behind the counter, she’s holding a hotdog in each hand. “What do I do with these?” You can tell that she’s unsure of what she’s supposed to do.

 

Sans let out a chuckle, “i think our friend there just paid for our lunch _____, ain't that nice?” You look up to see him walk over and grab the dogs from the girl. “i’m going on my lunch break,” he tells her as he walks back to you, offering one to you. You accept it from him, blushing and manage to let out a soft “Thank you.”

 

Sans nods his head, an indication to follow him, and starts leading you over to a nearby bench,  “i should be the one saying that.” He sits down on one side, you sit on the other trying to give him as much space as possible (you didn't want to make him uncomfortable).

 

“For what?”

 

Sans looks at you, his hand on his head. He gives you a small smile, “for saying what you did back there.” You look down at your hotdog, the cheese almost spilling over on the sides.

 

“it-it was-sn’t-” before you can finish, Sans grabs your hand, softly running his thumb over your knuckles.

 

“yes, it was.” You could almost hear the happiness in his voice. Trying to distract yourself you happen to notice something.

 

You started blushing, but not from what Sans had been saying. You decided to ask, “Sans, where did your hotdog go?”

 

His smile grew wider as he responded “ate it.” His thumb was now drawing little circles on your hands. Your feel your cheeks grow redder. You hadn't even seen him take a single bite out of it…

 

Your stomach rumbled, deciding it was more important for now, you take a bite out of your cheese dog. Somehow getting it for free made it even more tasty. Sans says, “oh thanks for letting my bro borrow your movie. He was ecstatic when I dropped him off, saying he couldn't wait to show it to the kid.”

 

“Oh, you're welcome, it's no problem though. I'm glad it made him so happy!” you reply once you swallow. Sans is smiling at you when you see a look cross his face, maybe remembering something he forgot.

 

“hey, can i ask you something? “

 

“You just did,” you reply with a smirk. You take another bite as Sans snorts out a laugh.

 

“you got me, two things then.” You give a nod (your mouth was still full) to him and wait. “well, i’m curious why that movie is your favorite. it's a good movie and all, but why? unless you got a thing for skeletons,” he throws you a wink. You swallow hard, (almost choking from that comment) and slowly answer.

 

“Well, like you said, it _is_ a good movie. It has a wonderful story, great songs, and an unforgettable cast of characters, but to answer your question... I guess it’s because I can really relate with Sally. She's my favorite character because she reminds me of myself.”

 

“really?” Sans seems confused, his eyebrows scrunched up. You giggled at the face he was making, it was too adorable. Wait what?

 

“Uh…” You aren't sure what to say, especially with that thought in your head. Thankfully Sans picked up the conversation.

 

“oh, no, i didn't mean anything bad, i just don't see the connection is all”, He was all flustered, and let go of your hand to rub the back of this skull. You missed the contact, but shook your head at that thought. You smile at Sans and try to think of a way to explain your attachment to Sally.

 

“It's fine, but I'm not really good at explaining things, so I can't even tell you, I’m sorry.”

 

Sans doesn’t seem to mind though, but he sniggers “i know that's not true, you went into great detail explaining that legend of zelda to me.” Your smile grew as you thought back to that night.

 

 “Well, that's different though, video games are my passion. I have a lot of them, my collection is pretty diverse.” You tell him, you could see the curiosity grow in Sans eyes.

 

“really, what else is part of your passion?”

 

So you explain your collection to him. Survival horror, action-adventure, puzzle-solving, (he laughed at that), and many others. You tell him about your favorites from each genre you own and ended up talking about ones you were currently playing.

 

“I've always been a fan of Fire Emblem, so when I heard of the new one, Fates, I just had to get it.” You gush out, having fun just talking to Sans. The only person you could talk to before was Andy, since he was a gamer too. Kristi didn't like them, they just weren't her “cup of tea” (her words not yours). When you tried talking with others about it, like at work or even parties, people would get annoyed with you, calling you childish for liking something like that. You always apologized to them, and you didn't bring them up again. Sans may not know anything about them, but he seemed just as interested and invested in the conversation as you were.

 

“I'm about halfway through with Conquest, but I'm stuck on this one battle. I've had to reset five times already,” You whine, letting all your annoyance sink into your voice. Sans jerked next to you, causing you to look up.

 

He had his head turned away from you, but his posture was different. Before he was more carefree, now he was alert, sitting up right and everything.  

 

“you….reset...in the game?” he asks slowly, almost afraid to ask. You gripped your hands together to try to stay calm. You take a quick breath before you answer.

 

“O-o-only i-if s-someo-one d-d-dies.” Calm down, everything's fine, you're fine. Sans relaxes a little, his posture starting to slip back to normal. He still hadn't  turned his head back to you though, but you started to relax anyway.  

 

Breathe in. Breathe out.

 

He asks, “why?”

 

“Because I want everyone to have a happy ending,” You answer honestly. He finally looks over at you, confusion written all over his face.

 

“what?”

 

“Over the course of the game, I grow really attached to the characters. I guess that's just the kind of person I am, even to fictional characters. I love them, and I work my hardest so that they can get their happy ending. Every character has one, so when they die, I reset so I can try again.”  You tell him, the confusion leaving his face and being replaced with something else. You aren't sure what though, maybe joy?

 

Sans suddenly hugs you, almost crushing you in his arms. You were so shocked that you didn't think to return the hug. Sans lifts his head to look at you, he has a giant grin on his face as he says, “thank you _____” Your shock turned to confusion,  then back to shock when Sans pressed his teeth (he has no lips after all) against your cheek. “i gotta go, i’ll see you later _____.” Then in a flash, he's gone.

 

You're left on the bench, turning as red as a tomato.


	6. Movie night-take two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for over a hundred kudos, like I was really happy and touched when it reached the big one double zero. Same goes to all the comments as well, honestly it brightens my day whenever I get one, but then I get nervous and don't know how to respond. So if I don't respond to what you said, please don't get offended or anything, I'm just weird with getting praise :p Also, fun fact: This has been my most favorite chapter to write, which I'm sure you'll understand why! Tumbr: gangsterwatermelon , if you guys want to send a message or anything, please don't feel obligated to, my friend said I should put that out. Enough with my yammering, please enjoy!

You haven't talk to Sans in a week. You weren’t sure how you could, not after what you did. You were currently laying on your bed, ignoring your cell phone on your nightstand. You already knew who was calling, the one person you couldn't face for two big reasons.

 

Reason 1: You got him fired.

 

Reason 2: He kissed you.

 

You groan into your pillow, unable to stop thinking about it. It had been very different, but nice at the same time. His teeth were smooth and had warmth, making you wish you turned your head- NO! Stop that, you can't think like that! Your phone stopped ringing the same time you groaned again. You hear a knock on the door and a familiar voice.

 

“Sweetheart, can I come in?” You let out an exasperated sigh, knowing Andy will come in anyway, then yell out an ‘okay.’

 

Andy wastes no time coming to your room and sits next to you. He starts rubbing little circles on your back, “_____, what's wrong?”

 

You turn your head around to look at him, tears leaking out your eyes, “I think I messed up, Andy!” You turn back into your pillow, unable to look at him.

 

Andy sighed gently and said, “Aw sweetheart, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think.”

 

You knew you had to tell him, so you sigh into your pillow and turn your body around, and sit besides him on the bed. You take a breath and recant what had happened, but stop once you get to the part where Sans kissed you and vanished. Andy nodded to you, then motioned you to continue. You bite your lip before you continue, “After he left, his coworker came out from behind the stand with her manager on her phone. He wanted to know where Sans was, but I didn't know. So when I told him that, he got mad. He went on saying that this was the last straw, and if Sans wasn't back in ten minutes Sans could kiss his job goodbye. I starting calling Sans over and over, but it always went straight to voicemail. Ten minutes later the manager called her back, asking if Sans returned. When she told him that ‘no, he didn't’, he told me to let Sans know he was fired.” You finished off, at some point you started hugging yourself.

 

Andy looped an arm around you, “_____, it's not your fault. You didn't make him leave, and you even tried getting him to come back. I don't know why he left, but that was his decision, not yours.”

 

A small part of you knew he was right, but a larger part blames yourself regardless. Your phone starts ringing again.

 

“Is that him?” Andy asks, you nod yes. “Are you going to answer it?” Andy asks, you shake your head no.

 

He sighs, but then he quickly picks up your phone. Before you can stop him, he answers, “Hey, this is Andy, _____’s friend”. You desperately try to calm down, your breathing picking up drastically. Andy looks over and sympathetically pulls you in a side hug, in an attempt to calm you down. You can hear Sans asking Andy something, you can’t hear what he’s saying though.

 

“No she's not, actually it's the reverse,” he says. You start shaking, your breathing become quick and shallow. Andy starts rubbing your shoulder, trying to you calm down again. “Bingo,” he says, giving you a peck on the forehead, your shaking slows down.

 

“Yeah, give me a sec,” Andy says, pulling the phone away from his ear and turning it to his shoulder. He looks at you and says, “_____, he isn't mad at you. In fact he thinks you're mad at him, and he's been trying to call you to-” you quickly snatch the phone from his hand before he can finish.

 

“I'm not mad at you!” You blurt out.

 

It was quiet on the other end for a few seconds, then you hear a relieved sigh, “that’s good, but i was still worried.”

 

You clench your phoneless hand and hesitantly ask, “you aren't mad at me for getting you fired?”

 

You hear Sans chuckle, “i was gonna get fired anyway, you didn't do anything to make that happen.”

 

You’re relieved beyond words, and release the breath you were holding. Sans then shyly asks “hey, we’re having another movie night tonight. you wanna come over?”

 

You smile for first time in days and respond, “Yeah! That sounds fun, I'll even bring over a few games to play before hand!!”

 

“sounds good, see you at six,” Sans happily replies.

 

You say goodbye then hang up. As your smile grew, you started hugging your phone.

 

“_____, is there something you want to tell me?” You can hear the smugness in his voice. There’s a cheeky grin on his face.

 

You blushed and looked away from him, “Me and Sans are just friends, Andy.”

 

“No. We're just friends,” Andy says, giving you a soft look, “You like him, don't you sweetheart?”

 

You hide your face behind your hands, but slowly nod. Andy tugs your hands away, and brings his face close to yours. He gives you a smile and says, “He likes you too.”

 

“W-what!?” You say. How would he possibly know that?

 

“Trust me, he does,” Andy says, somehow reading the hopeful part of your mind. Unfortunately, your thoughts turn dark at his words.

 

_No one will ever want to be with you, you know that right? Who could deal with your shit?_

 

No, that's not true.........it’s not......

 

_God, if you can't freaking talk without stuttering then don't bother! It's annoying as hell._

 

Sans isn't annoyed with it, remember that.

 

_No one could ever love someone so pathetic._

 

NO! You don't know that!

 

“Sweetheart?”

 

You shake your head, your dark thoughts drifting away. You don't want to listen to them, not now, not ever. You know it might be a long shot, but you figure that you might as well try.

 

“Andy, can you help me pick out something to wear?”

 

_________

 

You had your Wii in your duffel bag, along with a few games, remotes and the cords of course. You were about to knock on their apartment door when it suddenly opened.

 

“WOWIE! YOU LOOK VERY NICE, KIND _____.” Papyrus greeted you with a smile. This time he was wearing a solid orange pajama set. You blush and thank him softly. Andy had picked out a emerald colored tank-top, with black shorts and matching black flats (with a tiny amount of heel). Andy said it was “still casual but sexy as well.” You hadn't understood till you looked at yourself. The clothes really hugged your body in all the right places.

 

“PLEASE COME IN! SANS IS STILL INFLATING THE MATTRESS IN THE LIVING ROOM” Papyrus said, moving to let you in.

 

Instead of the giant blanket fort like last time, there was a big air mattress on the floor, with Sans sleeping on it. Oddly enough it wasn’t even inflated.

 

“SANS! YOU CANNOT SLEEP ON A AIRLESS AIR MATTRESS!” Papyrus put his hands on his hips dramatically. Sans didn't even open his eyes when he responded.

 

“why not bro? it's comfy.”

 

“WE ALREADY HAVE ONE OF OUR GUESTS HERE SANS, WE NEED A AIR MATTRESS WITH AIR!” Papyrus stomped over and started turning the knobs on the mattresses panel. It starting filling up with air making a soft whirring sound.

 

“the kiddo here already?” Sans asked, opening one eye. When he sees you, his eyes widen in surprise.

 

You swallow the lump in your throat, “H-hi Sans.”

 

Sans blinked and slowly got up. Once standing, he looks at you, blushing a nice cyan blue. “You look good _____”

 

You feel your cheeks heat up, but you calmly thank him. You set your bag down by the T.V. and turn back to him, “I brought my Wii over, do you want me to set up now or later?”

 

Before Sans replies the doorbell rings. Papyrus runs towards the door, leaving you and Sans along in the living room. He then answers you, “now would be fine.”

 

“Who else is coming?” You ask Sans curiously, sitting down on the ground and taking everything you needed out, leaving the games in the bag.

 

“a friend of ours, named Frisk.” Sans answered. You remember that name! Papyrus had wanted to show your the Nightmare before Christmas movie to them.

 

Papyrus came back in with a small child on his shoulders, they had shoulder length brown hair, a blue sweater with a purple stripe on it and blue shorts. They had something in their hands, but you couldn't make it out since there was a bag over it. Papyrus put them down on the (no longer airless) air mattress and asked them curiously, “WHAT IS THAT IN YOUR HANDS FRISK?”

 

They pull the bag off, revealing a flower in a clay pot. Papyrus and Sans both looked shocked, but Sans recovered first. “kid, why is he here?” he asked calmly.

 

You were confused, looking back to Frisk.  They put the pot down on their lap and brought their hands up, when a high-pitched voice spoke, “They thought it would be good for me to hang out with you, for some reason.” It came from the flower, who now had a face. A smiling face that looked very forced.

 

Frisk started moving their hands, making gestures that you don't recognize. It was American sign language, but you knew next to nothing, so you were unable to understand. Sans and Papyrus did though, as Sans shakes his head and says, “alright alright kiddo, just keep him in line ok?” You see Frisk turn towards Papyrus, they seem to be asking him a question, judging by their facial expression. Papyrus sits down near Frisk and their..... flowery companion?

 

“OF COURSE I FORGIVE HIM, THOUGH I'M NOT SURE WHY HE IS APOLOGIZING, HE AND I ARE FRIENDS AFTER ALL!” You heard the flower muttering ‘moron under his breath, you aren’t the only one to hear this.

 

“watch it, flowey.” You can hear the repressed anger in Sans’ voice.

 

The flower, Flowey, simply glared at him. You felt the tension in the air, and apparently so did Papyrus.  “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL START MAKING THE SPAGHETTI! SANS YOU GET THE MOVIES OUT OF MY ROOM,  AS WELL AS THE KIND _____’s ONE OUT OF YOUR ROOM!” Papyrus said quickly, trying to not be obvious while changing the subject. It was enough for you.

 

“Why would my movie be in Sans’ room?” You asked curiously. Sans started to sweat, subtly shaking his head to Papyrus. Papyrus wasn’t even looking his way and answered happily, “MY BROTHER HAS BEEN WATCHING IT FOR THE PAST FIVE DAYS CONSTANTLY IN HIS ROOM.”

 

Sans blushed, looked away, and hunched in on himself (kinda like a turtle, you thought).

 

Flowey started laughing, turning around in his pot. Papyrus and Frisk were confused, looking between the the two. Honestly you were too. Sans shot him a glare, then sighs, “i’ll be back.” You blink and he's gone. Flowey finally calms his laughing down as Papyrus goes into the kitchen. Frisk picks him up and sits next to you.

 

You give them a smile, “Hello Frisk, it's nice to meet you!”

 

Frisk bops Flowey on his head to get his attention, they had to repeat this a few times. Frisk signed to Flowey, and he interpreted for them.

 

“Frisk says they're happy to finally meet _you,”_ Flowey interprets, Frisk giving you a big smile. This surprises you, and you come out with a little squeaky

 

“M-m-me?”

 

Frisk nods and starts signing to Flowey, “Papyrus says you're very kind and that you make Sans happy! Sans only had good things to say about you as well, I've been excited to get to meet you.” You feel your smile growing, you’re pretty sure that you’re beaming (and blushing, maybe...)

 

Frisk then looks at your game system curiously and starts signing.  Flowey groans, he must not like interpreting, “Is that a Wii?”

 

You happily answer them, “Yeah, I brought some games to play. Would you like to pick the first one?”

 

Frisk started nodding and clapping vigorously, making you laugh as you hand them the duffel bag. They browse your selection then proudly hold up their choice, which was Super Smash Bros Brawl. You give them a thumbs up, “Great choice.” You hear a crash come from the kitchen,  “Papyrus you OK?” You ask worried.

 

“NOT TO WORRY KIND _____, IT IS NOTHING THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CANNOT FIX!” Papyrus yells from the kitchen. Frisk gets up and heads to the kitchen, most likely to help. You go back to hooking up your system when a cough gets your attention. Flowey was looking at you curiously. You were starting to get quite nervous, something about him didn't feel safe.

 

He gives you a mocking smile and says, “Golly, you're really strange aren't cha?”

 

You look away from him, and try to focus on the task at hand to calm yourself. You don't know how to reply to that, but Flowey continued anyway, “Tell me, I'm reeeally curious, why do you like Sans?”

 

You whip around to look at him, your cheeks blazing, and ask him, “H-h-how did, did y-you k-know?”

 

His laugh is filled with cruelty, “I didn't until now, idiot! Wow, you're really dumb, aren’t cha?” Your breathing was picking up, you clenched your hands.

 

Breathe in. Breathe out.

 

“As much as I hate that smiling trash bag, I think even he can do better then some broken human,” His mouth was contorted into a fanged smile, while his eyes were a hallow black, with piercing white pinpricks.

 

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

 

“I mean, look at you! Who'd want to be with such a _pathetic_ human like you?”

 

_No one could ever love someone so pathetic._

 

You feel the tears streaming down your face, your breathing getting shallow and quick. Flowey’s words burning together with his in your mind, breaking what little confidence you had left.

 

He's right, of course he's right, why did you ever think otherwise?

 

You look away from him, finishing up and placing the sensor bar in front of the T.V. Flowey notices you crying and laughs, he was about to say something when he got roughly picked up.

 

**“what did you do”**

 

You look up to see Sans holding the pot in his right hand, glaring daggers at Flowey, who was smiling with fake innocence. “Geez, all I did was have a little conversation, I didn't do anything wrong, go ahead and ask her.”

 

You wipe the tears away and take a deep breath. You stand up and say, “It's okay Sans, he's right.” You words sound hollow even to you. Sans looked worried, but before he could ask you anything Papyrus and Frisk came in with plates of spaghetti in both their hands.

 

“THE SPAGHETTI IS DONE!” He exclaimed triumphantly, handing one to his brother, while Frisk offered you one. You take it giving them a tiny smile, even doing that hurt.

 

Sans drops Flowey, him shrieking “Hey!”, and takes the plate from his brother. His eyes never leave you as you eat.

 

_________

 

You want to leave, but you can't find the energy to leave your spot.

 

It was close to one in the morning now, and everyone except you was asleep. Papyrus and Frisk were sleeping in the middle of the mattress, Flowey sleeping in Frisk’s arms, and Sans was sleeping on the left side of the couch across from you. The Nightmare before Christmas was playing on the T.V.. Papyrus, along with Frisk, wanted to see it one more time, though they fell asleep soon after it started (Sans had fallen asleep when the first movie started).

 

In a way, you were glad. You could stop putting up a front, hoping they wouldn’t see through it. You had said every word and sung every song so far in the movie in hopes it bring you some joy, but it didn't. You felt almost numb, and just wanted to go home and crawl in bed.

 

You watched Sally slip away from the crowd, as did Jack, while the snow fell in Halloween Town. You feel the tears come back, unable to watch anymore. You know what will happen and you didn't want to see it, not now anyways.

 

You got up from the couch and carefully headed towards the T.V., Sally sat down on the hill as you were about to turn it off.

 

“my dearest friend. ..”

 

That wasn't Jack’s voice.

 

“ ..if you don't mind, i’d like to join you by your side...”

 

You look up, Sans is standing on the other end of the T.V., he had a gentle smile on his face and a small blush on his cheek bones. he slowly held up his hand, matching jack on the screen, and sang “where we can gaze, into the stars…”

 

You took his offered hand, and sang the next line.

 

“And sit together...”    “and sit together…”

 

He pulls you closer.

 

“Now and forever…”  “now and forever…”

 

He wraps his free arm around your waist, pulling you into a sweet embrace.

 

“For it is plain…”  “for it is plain…”

 

He lets go of your hand to caress your cheek.

 

“As anyone can see…”  “as anyone can see…”

 

He wipes a stray tear away, and tenderly closes the distance between the two of you.

 

“We're simply meant to be…”  “we’re simply meant to be…”

 

You both conclude, your lips and his teeth inches apart. You close your eyes…

 

“How _disgusting!”_ A shrill voice said.

 

The moment shattered and ruined, you jerk out of Sans arms and turn to see Flowey, giving you both a tired sneer, “You two do realize that they're people trying to sleep, right?”

 

You couldn't focus. *Disgusting. *Idiot. *Broken. *Pathetic.  The words were on repeat on your mind. You NEED to leave, you need to GET OUT!

 

You dart around Sans, leaving your movie, Wii, and games behind. Sans looks startled as you head to the door, “wait, _____!” he says, trying to get you to stop. It made you leave even quicker. You bolted out the door, sprinting down the hallway to the stairs. You take two steps at a time and practically run out the buildings door. You locate your car and quickly get in.  The drive home was deafeningly silent, except for your sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Reader....
> 
> Next chapter is sans point of view, and a lot of questions get answered!


	7. Some questions need answers...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans perspective on chapters 2, 5, and 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, some family stuff happened, but everything is fine now! :)
> 
> Enjoy! My Tumblr

When you asked to use his phone, Sans didn't think anything of it, nor did he care. He let you, and listened to your side of the conversation. He wasn't trying to eavesdrop, you just were too close for him not to hear. You gave him back his phone, thanking him in the process. He thought you were a nice human, at least you seemed that way, and he casually asked when your boyfriend was coming to get you. Sans didn't want to leave you by yourself. He had noticed one guy giving you dirty looks behind your back.

 

“OH! N-NO, no! Andy isn't my boyfriend, he's just a go-good friend.” You had stuttered out, your face completely red.

 

He laughed, your reaction was too funny! He settled down and gave a pun as an apology .

 

He was shocked when you replied with a pun.

 

You got so worried that thought you had offended him, but instead he laughed. You intrigued him.

 

He pat the seat next to him, you sat down after you checked on your drunk friend.

 

You and him talked for what felt like hours to him, until your friend came to get you and the drunk girl. You said goodbye as you helped carry your friend to the car.

 

He sat there watching the door for a few minutes, then let out a tired sigh. As nice as that was, he knew it wouldn't matter. Hell, for all he knew, he'd wake up in his damn bed in Snowdin tomorrow. With that thought in his head he downed the rest of his hot sauce, put the correct amount he owed Frank, then got up.

 

He walked out, thinking about just skipping the rest of work. He had plenty of money, (Monster gold had a great exchange rate) and only worked to make Papyrus happy. Papyrus would worry if-

 

“Wait!” Sans turned and paused, seeing you running up to him. You told him that you didn't get his name. He was shocked, but he played it off, saying he didn't get yours either.

 

You asked if he wanted your number, and he was split. One hand he did, he liked talking to you and he wanted to continue. He really wanted to hangout with you again. On the other hand he didn't want to get attached, he knew that it wouldn't last. It would all reset anyway…

 

Maybe it was the sauce affecting his thinking or the fact he lost all of his fucks. In the end it doesn’t matter ‘cause he agreed. You rattled off your number and he plugged it in. He couldn't help putting in the little heart. He watched you get all flustered and he kept watching as you ran back with a wave sent his way.

 

He chuckled, and teleported to his room and laid down. It took awhile for him to finally sleep.

 

_________

 

You shocked him when you slammed your hand down, telling the guy to apologize. He couldn't respond when you started telling him off. He was...flattered in a way, that you would push past your comfort zone to defend him. Sans saw the man grab your shirt and felt rage course through him. He teleported and grabbed the fist the man was going to throw at you, threatening him to let you go. The man complied quickly, running away like the hateful coward he was.

 

Sans was still angry, but he pushed that aside and focused on you. He wanted to make sure you were alright. Once you told him you were, his coworker asked him what to do with that man's’ cheese dogs. He smirked, claiming them for you both and taking his lunch break to enjoy it. He handed you one and lead you to a nearby bench, thanking you for what you did. You were going to brush it off, but he wouldn't let you do that. This meant too much to him.

 

He grabbed your hand, cutting you off before you could get worked up. He moved his thumb across your knuckles, feeling the warmth. You were so soft, like a plush toy, and warm too. He wondered if other parts of you were just as soft. He stop that train of thought before it started to get steamy. He  decided to ask why that movie was your favorite. There was such a wide variety of movies, so it made him extra curious. Why was that one your favorite?

 

When you answered, saying that Sally reminded you of yourself, he didn't see it. He might not have seen the whole thing (he fell asleep a few times), but he remembered the ragdoll-like girl. He didn't see the connection to you.

 

_________

 

When you told him about resetting your game, Sans couldn't believe it, anger and disbelief coursing through him. He straightened up, and turned his head away. He didn't want you to see him grimace at the very idea of a _reset._ He hoped that he heard you wrong, and he was freaking out over nothing.  

 

“O-o-only i-if s-someo-one d-d-dies.”

 

He felt his anger leave, but he still waited to face you. You hadn't done it for malicious reasons, and you probably didn’t hesitate to go back and save someone. He remembered Frisk going back when they had accidentally killed someone. During one of the good runs…he let that thought stop right there. It did lead to another though.

 

Why?

 

The question that plagued him from when he still had that little bit of hope came back up bitterly. Why did he remember despite the reset? Why did Frisk have this power? Why couldn't he do anything to save his brother when the kid was killing everyone?

 

 Why did Frisk reset?

 

“why?” Sans had asked out loud, tired of not knowing. He didn't know why he did, it wasn't like any answer was going to fall down from the heavens…

 

“Because I want everyone to have a happy ending.”

 

He quickly turned his head, confusion spreading over his face, (he had forgotten you were there), and asked, “what?”

 

“Over the course of the game, I grow really attached to the characters. I guess that's just the kind of person I am, even to fictional characters. I love them, and I work my hardest so that they can get their happy ending. Every character has one, so when they die, I reset so I can try again.” As you explained, Sans had a realization.

 

Is it possible that Frisk feels the same way? Who didn't they save when they broke the barrier?

 

Sans started to feel something he hadn't felt in a long time. _Hope._ He hugged and thanked you for giving this back to him. Really, for giving him a chance (no matter how small), to help end this cycle of resets.

 

He kissed your cheek and teleported right outside Toriel’s house. He knocked, waiting for a response.

 

“Who is there?” He heard Toriel answer.

 

“dishes”

 

“Dishes who?” She answered, barely suppressing her giggles as she opened the door.

 

“dishes a very bad joke,” He concluded with a wink, causing Toriel to laugh. She moved out of the doorway so he could come in.

 

“Welcome Sans, are you here for your break?” she asked.

 

He nodded, “i need to talk to the kid, it's kinda important.” He tried to keep it light, but his desperation leaked in.

 

She looked worried, “Is something wrong?” He sighed,  knowing she wasn't going to let up without something. Her nickname was ‘Goat mom’ for a reason.

 

“i think Frisk is….bothered about something, something to do with the underground. i want to talk to them about it.” He somewhat lied, keeping it vague.

 

She looked thoughtful, “I have noticed they seemed upset about something, I had assumed they simply missed their friends. Alphys is still trying to get her degree ratified, Undyne has been working on getting her gym up. Not to mention all the work Frisk has been doing as ambassadors of Monsters. All that stress….” she looked worried.

 

“don't worry Tori, i think i can help them, at the very least i’m gonna try,” Sans looked around the house, not seeing Frisk or his brother anywhere.  

 

“Frisk and Papyrus are going over ‘battle strategies’ in the yard, shall I call them?” Toriel asked,  pausing by the outside door in the kitchen.

 

“yeah, sounds good. oh, could you distract my bro while i talk to the kid?” Sans asked, not wanting his brother or Toriel to overhear anything. This way it just be him and Frisk.

 

“I need to pick up a few things for dinner tonight, I'll ask if he would like to accompany me.” Toriel answered, heading towards the door. Sans headed into the living room, passing by all the photos Toriel and Frisk had. Most was the two of them, while others had both him and Papyrus in them.  There were only two that had everyone together, one when the barrier first broke and one from the six month anniversary. Looking at these photos, he held onto that hope you had given.

 

He sat down on the couch and got comfortable while he waited.

 

“OF COURSE YOUR MAJESTY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS,  SHALL ACCOMPANY YOU TO COLLECT WHATEVER IS NEEDED FOR DINNER, BUT WHAT ABOUT FRISK?” He heard his brother before he saw him, smiling at the cheerful tone in Papyrus’s voice.

 

“No need to worry for them, somebody is here to watch them,” he heard Toriel say.

 

“VERY WELL THEN, I SHALL GO START THE CAR YOUR MAJESTY!” His brother ran towards the garage, completely missing his brother on the couch. Toriel followed quickly behind him, “Perhaps I'll drive, Papyrus.”

 

He heard them both leave, then he heard light footsteps come in. He looked up.

 

Frisk was standing in the entryway, their orange and yellow striped shirt dirty from playing with Papyrus outside. They looked at Sans, and signed, *** Mom said you wanted to talk with me?***

 

He patted the seat next to him, giving the kid a smile, “time for us to have a _heart to heart_  kiddo.”

 

They laughed, and ran up to sit next to him. Sans waited until they were comfortable to start. He didn’t really know what to start with, so he just dived straight in.

 

“i know about the resets Frisk.”

 

They jerk, and he can see the tears forming in their eyes.  He continues on,  “i know about Chara too.”

 

Frisk starts crying then, he’s pretty sure they won’t stop for a while. Sans pats their head, in the hopes of calming them. It slowly works, as they pat his hand, then sign ***sorry***

 

“no problem kiddo, but i’m not done yet, there's a reason i’m telling you thi-,” Sans stopped when Frisk started flapping their hands. They quickly signed , ***Please wait, I have to ask, how do you know?***

 

“about the resets or Chara?”

 

They sign back ***Both.***

 

“i’ve known about resets since before you fell, you weren't the only anomaly kiddo,” Sans answered, he noticed that Frisk pointedly looked away from him.

 

“as for Chara...i talked to them, once.”

 

Frisk whipped their head to Sans, looking shocked, ***How?!?***

 

“that's a story for another time kiddo, we're getting off track here, “ Sans took a deep breath here before continuing, “just know that i know that you… you didn't mean to do what you did.”

 

Frisk hugged him, mouthing ***thank you*** then ***I'm sorry*** over and over. Sans felt their tears pooling on his shirt. He hugged them back, letting his own tears fall.

 

“Frisk… i need to know, is the reason you keep resetting. .. is it cause you're trying to save someone?” Sans asked slowly, hoping he was right. He felt Frisk nod their head on his shirt. “who?”

 

Frisk looked conflicted, but also determined. They thought for a few seconds before signing, ***It would be better for you to see him.***

 

_________

 

To say Sans was pissed going back to the Underground would be an understatement.

 

Frisk asked to go to the ruins, signing that ***he should be there*.** He hadn't wanted to, but he couldn't argue with the kid when they were so determined to go. So with a begrudging sigh, he teleported them to the front of Toriel's old house. The house had not been lived in for months, yet it still has that homely presence to it. Frisk walked past the old withered tree, signing for him to ***hurry up! ***  

 

He followed, running a sort of checklist in his mind. He couldn't think of any monster left in the underground, hell even _Jerry_  came up with everyone else. He knows Asgore has been talking with the human government about letting humans come down, like a tourist attraction of sorts. So far nothing had been set in stone. The underground has been abandoned since the barrier broke so who…........No.

 

Sans stopped, his magic igniting in anger at the creature in front of Frisk. They had ended up leading him to where they first fell. The golden flowers that were there were now brown and dying, all except one….

 

“Howdy trash bag! Gosh you looked awfully shocked,” Flowey said, a malicious grin on his face. Sans quickly shot out his left hand, engulfing the flower in a blue glow and violently pulled him out of the ground.  He squirmed in the air, his voice getting higher as he screeched to be put down. Frisk ran up to Sans, pleading for him not to hurt Flowey.

 

Sans says to them slowly, “kiddo, i appreciate a good joke as much as the next skeleton, but this isn't funny.” This can't be who they were trying to save…

 

Frisk stands in front of him, quickly signing to them everything they could. How Flowey was once Toriel and Asgore’s son Asriel, and the determination experiment that gave him life. They explained how the barrier  was actually broke, as well as how they tried to get Flowey to come with them to the surface in their past runs. Eventually they couldn't find him anywhere, no matter how hard they looked, so they reset so they could try again.

 

Sans lowered Flowey, so that he was closer to the ground, but still kept a hold on him. Frisk smiled, signing a quick ***Thank you***  to him before focusing on Flowey. The flower was looking at the both of them darkly, “Let me guess, you're here to try to get me to come to the surface.”

 

Frisk nodded and was raising their hands to sign when the flower yelled, “Well i don't want to! I don't care how _nice_ and _happy_  everyone is! I CAN'T CARE! Stop coming here to convince me to go!”

 

Frisk shakes their head signing, ***Please Flowey, I don't want you be here alone anymore!***

 

Flowey roared at them, “I AREADY TOLD YOU I DON'T CARE, YOU THINK BRINGING THAT SMILEY TRASH BAG IS GOING TO CHANGE ANYTHING!? I'M NOT GOING AND THAT'S THAT!”

 

Sans slowly chuckled, but it quickly grew into dark laughter as he brought the flower close to his face, his eyes dimming. “well, since i got you all wrapped up now, i don't think you have a choice.”

 

Flowey sneered, spitting in Sans face.

 

The weed was _really_ lucky the kid was here.

 

Frisk looked between the two, unsure of what to do. Sans gave them a long look, “ kid, you gotta promise…”

 

Frisk nodded, tears flowing down, ***No more resets. I promise***

 

Sans let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, and brought the flower over to them. As soon as they had a hold on Flowey, he let go. Frisk held him in one hand, and dug in their backpack with the other, ignoring Flowey’s thrashing. After a few moments they pulled out a clay pot.

 

Flowey started shrieking then, “Don't you dare put me in that!” His squirming and thrashing increased. As much as he liked seeing Flowey like this, he wanted to leave as soon as possible. So he sat down next to Frisk, grabbed the flower and put him roughly into the pot. Frisk smiled at him and started to put some of the surrounding dirt into it. It was silent for awhile until a quiet voice asked, “Sans, what made you ask?”

 

It had been quite awhile since he heard Frisk talk, they communicated through sign language more. It took him a little off guard. He answered them truthfully, “i was talking to a friend of mine and she mentioned resetting in a game of hers. her explanation as to why made me think of you, thought you might have been doing it for the same reason.”

 

“Was it _____?”

 

Sans looked at Frisk confused, as they finished filling the pot with dirt. Flowey had stopped struggling by then.  “how do you…?”

 

Frisk rubbed the dirt off on their pants then signed, ***Papyrus told me about her. He mentioned how nice she was.***

 

Sans thought of you, a small blush rising, “ yeah, she is.” Flowey gave him a curious look. His smile grew as he said, “not only is she nice but, she’s got a _funny bone_  as well,” giving Frisk a wink. They laughed, while Flowey groaned.

_________

 

He flopped on his bed, physically and mentally exhausted. Toriel wasn't pleased at first, when Frisk and him explained about their new housemate, but she eventually accepted it.

 

He took Papyrus home before he saw Flowey, saying that Frisk wasn’t feeling good. They spent time watching reruns of Mettaton's shows until it was time for bed. Sans tucked Papyrus in and read him _The Fluffy Bunny_  until he fell asleep.

 

Sans turned to lay on his side, his feelings all muddled together in his head. He was happy, scared, hopeful, and anxious. He was still uncertain about the future, but for the first time in a long time, he _cared._ It wasn't going to end in another fucking reset, he knew he could count on Frisk's word. They were many things, but they weren't a liar. Now he had his whole future ahead of him.

 

And it was in part, because of her, _____. If she hadn't told him about why she resets in her game, he wouldn't have known. He wouldn't have gotten his hope back, he wouldn't have fixed it, his life just continuing in a cycle of reset after reset...

 

That's not entirely true though.

 

The more he thought about her, the more he realized since the first time they meet, she was helping fix him. She made him laugh, not a fake one either, something he hasn’t done in long time. She was kind to both him and Papyrus. She stood up for him and monsterkind, when she told off the racist prick. _____ brought him so much, just by being herself.

 

He quickly grabbed his phone from his night stand and turned it on. He knew you were sleeping by now, since it was close to midnight. He wanted to at the very least text you, but he wasn't even sure what to say. His screen lit up.

 

_~12 Misses calls from _____ <3_

 

~ _1 Missed text from Hotdog boss  ‘Don't bother coming back, you're fired.’_

 

Sans started panicing (not about his job, honestly, he knew he was going to be fired anyway), and thought back to what could make her call so much. Then he suddenly remembered.

 

He had kissed her.

 

Fuck!

 

He flopped back on his bed, not bothering to listen to the voicemail messages. He knew you were upset with him, he didn't know how to fix it though. He tried to think of a way to apologize to you, but he’s was coming up short. Especially when he didn't regret kissing you.

 

“fuck…” Sans said, trying to rub the exhaustion from his eyes.

 

_‘...I can really relate with Sally. She's my favorite character because she reminds me of myself…’_

 

Sans quickly got up and went to the living room to grab your movie that Papyrus put on the table when they had come back from Toriel's. Sans snatched it up and brought it to his room. He wanted to try and see what you saw in this movie.

 

_________

 

Ring….

 

“c'mon…”

 

Ring….

 

“please just pick up…”

 

_“Hey, _____ here, please leave a message.”_

 

“dammit…” Sans sighed, this was really bad. It's been a week since that day, and you hadn't answered him once since then.  

 

He waited a few minutes before trying again.

 

Ring….

 

“_____, please…”

 

Ring….

 

“please just answer. ..”

 

“Hey, this is Andy, _____ friend”.

 

_________

 

Sans stood outside Grilbys, not sure where else to go. He knew he fucked up real bad, and he didn't have a single clue how to fix it. You practically sprinted from his place, scared out of your wits and he didn't know why. He had a hunch that the fucking weed was to blame, but…

 

Why didn't you stop when he called to you?

 

He sighed. He wasn't going to figure it out like this, standing outside the restaurant alone. He needed to talk to someone, and the best person he could think of was Grillby. Sans pushed in, hoping his old friend would forgive him and help.


	8. And some questions don't...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans makes up with a old friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guess who broke their foot and couldn't keep a straight face when looking at their x-Ray? XD
> 
> Tumble:gangsterwatermelon (if anyone could tell me how to link a tumblr, I'd appreciate it!)

Sans walked in and noticed how it was pretty much empty. It was an early afternoon on a weekday, so it made sense. He noticed Lesser dog was the only other patron there besides himself. Lesser dog though was currently sleeping in the booth though, so he and Grillby were next to alone. The fire monster wasn’t happy to see him.

 

Grillby was standing behind the bar, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Before Sans could even say anything, Grillby said angrily, “.......Leave. Now.”

 

Considering what happened, Sans wasn’t surprised. It's one thing to get blackout drunk at his bar, (honestly he did that more times than he could count in the underground). It's a whole other story breaking into said bar in the middle of the night (already wasted), and proceed to drink until getting kicked out by a pissed off Grillby. Who then told him to ‘...not come back.’

 

That had been a few months ago, but looking at his old friend, the disappointment on his face made it seem as if it just happened last night. Before Grillby could say anything, Sans slapped a pre-written check on the counter. It was enough to cover both that incident and his tab.

 

Sans stared at the check, unable to meet his eyes as he apologized, “i’m so sorry Grillby, i know this won't fix it and i understand completely if you don't want to see me again, but before you give me the boot, let me try to make it right with you.”

 

Grillby was silent for a few moments, then he patted Sans on the head. He peaked up at him, Grillby looked pleased and signed to him, ***Let's talk Sans*.**

 

_________

 

Sans agreed to work as a temporary bouncer to help Grillby out during the day, until he found someone qualified. Grillby assured him that he could get paid, but Sans declined nonetheless. He also agreed to a 3 drink limit when he comes in as a customer.

 

Grillby gave him a gracious look as he signed,   ***I'm glad that you are willing to do this Sans, I was upset with you about it, though I was mostly worried about how you got into that state. Regardless, I am happy to once again see you in my bar. However…*** he paused, mulling over his words ***I would like to know why you decided to fix this now.***

 

Sans sighed, “well _tibia_ honest pal, i kinda need some advice, though i would have come in eventually regardless of that,” he hoped Grillby wouldn't be upset about that, Sans wasn’t sure how he would take it.

 

Grillby nodded and signed, ***What's wrong?***

 

Sans said, “i...i met someone,  a human, and she's pretty upset with me.” He stopped, thinking about what he wanted to say next. Grillby waited patiently for him to continue.

 

Sans sighed, “i’m not sure why, but i have a few hunches, ‘course it doesn't matter either way since she hasn't picked up her phone. i want to fix this, but i don't know how if i can't even talk to her.” He went silent, thoughts drifting back to that night.

 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

 

Right after you left, he stormed back into the living room. He felt his eye crackle with angry blue magic and dragged the flower with his magic over to him. The air around him turned deadly, eyes locked on Flowey he asked **“what did you do to her?”**

 

Flowey chuckled, “Gee Sans, what makes you think I did anything to upset her?” His face morphed as he said, “You should be asking _what did i do to her?_

 

Sans had flinched, but cast it aside “whatever, i know you did something to her earlier, and you're gonna tell me.... **or else.”**

 

Flowey gave him sickeningly sweet smile and taunted him, “Or what trashbag?”

 

His smile fell when Sans grabbed one of his petals roughly, while Sans loomed over him. he pulled on it slowly…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sans snapped back to the present, with Grillby waiting in front of him. Frisk had stopped him, having woken up from his and Flowey’s ‘talk’, before he inflicted any real damage on the weed. It left him with no answers and twice as many questions.

 

Grillby waved at him, getting his attention and signed, ***What might you have done to her that caused her to be upset with you?***

 

Sans looked away from Grillby, unable to look him in the eyes as he mumbled, “i kinda sang to her randomly, and was going to kiss her at the end of the song…”

 

Grillby was silent as he processed this. Sans thought back to it, his cheekbones practically glowing from embarrassment, unable to think of a reason as to WHY he did it. His brother and Frisk fell asleep during the last movie and Sans had woken up when he heard you singing. Reciting a song you heard a million times, but without any real emotions, like you had no soul.

 

He didn’t know what caused it, and he didn’t know how to make you feel better. It reminded him too much of himself, of how he felt (stills feels, he corrected himself bitterly) sometimes. He kept his eye sockets closed during the movie, listening to you as you droned the words out. He wanted to help you, but didn't know where to start. He felt you get up from beside him, and opened his eyes to see what you were doing. You were heading towards the tv, Sans noticed the tears in your eyes….

 

Grillby started making loud crackling sounds, like a campfire. He was laughing. Sans sighed,  still not able to meet his eyes. He figured he get this kind of reaction. (At least Grillby had a pleasant laugh).

 

Grillby calmed down after a few minutes and signed to him ***I'm sorry, it's just not something I would think you do. To be honest, it actually sounds quite romantic.***

 

Sans rubbed his temple as he said, “i guess, that wasn't the reason why i did it. Like i said though, i got a couple different hunches as to why she's upset.”

 

Grillby nodded at him and signed, ***Perhaps just give her time. She might just need some space. Try giving her a few days.***

 

Sans gave him a tired smile, “not much else i can do, right?”

 

_________

 

He left shortly after that and wandered around the city, his mind revolving on you. Sans knew that Grillby’s advice was the best route to go, but it didn't sit right with him. He just.... _really_  wanted to see you. Maybe, try and work things out? He stopped walking, frustrated at all the thoughts running in his head. He took a step into the grass off the sidewalk, and flopped down.

 

Sans sighed, looking up at the sky. He was inside Grillby’s longer than he thought, a few stars twinkling above him were proof of that. He should probably go home, and after 5 minutes he finally picked himself up. He was walking towards a close alleyway, so he could teleport home without any humans seeing, when a store caught his attention. It was across the street and looked like a video game store, called ‘Retro Power’. He smiled, thinking about how you got so happy just talking about your games.

 

Sans quickly crossed the street and headed inside. It looked pretty cozy, games lined nearly of the walls, and there was a counter filled with various keychains, figurines,  bracelets, and other items. He noticed a corner with a bunch of beanbag chairs, with a sign above labeled ‘testing center'. A man came out from the back room, looking worried as he said, “I'm sorry, now's not a go-” he stopped once he saw at Sans.

 

Sans was surprised, he recognized the man from that night at the bar, it was Andy, _____ friend. This is great! Maybe he could pass his apology to you?

 

Sans smiled at him, about to ask him just that, when Andy stormed up to and roughly grabbed his shirt, trembling with rage as he said, “You son of a bitch!” Sans was too shocked to move. Andy let one hand go and cocked it back, ready to punch the skeleton before him. “What did you do to _____!?”

 

Sans started to shake his head, “i...i don't…”, Sans couldn't think of what to say.

 

Andy sneered at him, shaking him back and forth, “What!? You can't even give me a fucking answer you little-”

 

“Andy stop!” Someone yelled. Both of them looked towards the back room, Sans recognized this person as well.

 

“You don't even know what's going on and you're ready to punch the guy?” Your drunk friend from the bar said, strutting over towards them both. She gave Andy a pointed look as she said, “I care about _____ too, but you don't see me jumping on the one guy who knows what's wrong.” She gently laid her hand and said, “You aren't thinking straight, let him go Andy.”

 

Andy took a calming breath and slowly let Sans go, stepping back to give him some space, “You're right Kristi, I shouldn't-”

 

“I know, but you can apologize later.” Kristi cut him off, giving Sans a once over. She hesitated before saying, “_____ is in the back room.”

 

Sans rushed past her, heading into the room. He closed the door behind him, giving the two of you some privacy. He had scan the room until he found you. You were hunched over, your knuckles white from gripping your fingers hard, as you slightly rocked back and forth. He noticed you were still wearing the same clothing he last saw you in.

 

“_____….”

 

You stopped rocking, and slowly looked up.

 

_________

 

It was quiet between Andy and Kristi after Sans left. Andy awkwardly ruffled his hair as he said, “Well, I could have handled that better….”

 

Kristi gave him another look, “Ya think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to go down.


	9. Either way, it's your decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will you choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting patiently guys! And enjoy!

“_____…”

 

You stop your rocking, but keep a tight grip on your arms. You peek up slowly, hoping that it wasn't him. Sans stood before you,he almost looked like the breath had been knocked out of him. He scanned you for what seemed like forever, with an emotion on his face that made it look... almost like he cared…

 

You quickly avert your eyes, and your breathing became unsteady. You shouldn't think like that, you should _know_ that by now. Why don't you ever  _learn_?

 

_* You're so ridiculous, all I asked you to do was act somewhat normal around my father and you're a stuttering fucking mess instead!_

 

‘I know, I'm sorry’…you flinch just like you did back then....

 

_*Oh, so I'm the bad guy now!? I'm the one that puts up with your shit!_

 

‘N-no, no, I didn't mean for you’…

 

_*No one could ever love someone so pathetic._

 

‘You're right, you're right, I’m, I am pathetic, I'm so-’

 

You feel someone grip your hands, then gently pry your death grip loose. It shook the dark thoughts away, and helped your breathing return to some level of normal. You focused on the act of breathing, instead of the skeleton holding your hands.

 

In ... .  . . . Out. .. In. ... ..  ..Out.. .

 

He let go of one and brought his hand to your cheek, and gently turned your head to meet his gaze. You kept your eyes down, unable to look at him. He started caressing your cheek so softly, lightly grazing your skin. The contact helped your breathing, finally getting it to a normal pace. You slowly focused on him.

 

He looked heartbroken, his voice shaky as he said, “no, you're not, _____, you're not pathetic.”

 

You jerk, shocked that you had spoken your inner dialogue out loud.  You started to cry, your sobs making Sans tighten his grip on you. Shaking your head you slip one hand out of his hold, you violently grasp onto your hair, “Y-yes I-I-I am.” Sans looked ready to dispute that, but you continued on, “I'm-m p-pathetic, s-sstupid, an emba-embarassment to be a-a-around, a-and so mu-much m-more.” You managed to stutter it all out, your sobbing making it harder to control your stuttering. You plough on, “I.... try ssso ha-hard to n-not b-be, I really d-do, b-but I s-sstill...I..I-I  s-sstill…” you couldn't even go on.

 

Sans let go of your hand and cheek, but only to pick you up and set you on his lap. He held you and calmly rocking you, similar to what you were doing earlier. You clutched his shirt, your body a shaking mess in his arms. You two stayed like that, until your sobs and shaking quieted. You reluctantly let go of his shirt, and numbly stared at your hands resting on your lap. In hushed tones you say, “I had the gall to like you, and to want you to like me back.”

 

“i do like you.”

 

You quickly look up to Sans, your eyes widening at what he said. Sans gave you a small sad  _knowing_  smile and said, “i like you too, _____.”

 

You shake your head at him and say, “But you _can’t_! You deserve b-b-better than me. I'm dis-disgusting! A w-weirdo, i-i-idiot, a f-f-freak!” You seehim frown but that won’t stop you. “Sans...I'm...I'm broken.” You bury your face in his chest, unable to look at him. It’s out in the open now, so you should enjoy this hug, it'll be the last.

 

Sans gently brought your face up to look in your eyes, and said, “you are the kindest person i’ve ever met.”

 

You blink away the confusion, but before you could even say anything Sans continued. “you push past your comfort to defend others. you care about other people, got a great sense of humor,” Sans winked at this, then went back to being serious as he said, “ and when you get excited about something you like, your happiness starts to infect me, even if i don't know what you're talking about.”

 

“Sans…” You want to say something, but Sans hushes you with gentle pap to your cheek.

 

“you're wonderful, just the way you are _____.”

 

You fling your arms around him, hugging him as hard as you could. He returned it with as much emotion as you. You let go after a few moments, giving him a small smile as you say, “T-thank, -thank you Sans.”

 

He gives you a warm smile and slowly presses a “kiss” to your cheek. You feel like your blush is setting you on fire. He pulls away with a wink, “just told you the truth.”

 

You gnaw on your lip, still blushing from his kiss. You couldn't believe Sans liked you, it sounded too good to be true (despite all your flaws). You could feel **his**  words coming back, but you pushed them down. You didn't want to think about him anymore.

 

You quickly move and kiss Sans’ cheekbone, feeling the blush bloom under your lips. You draw back, confidence fading a little. Sans looks surprised, his cheekbones the bluest you've ever seen. He chuckles and you try to help each other up. You threw your arms around his shoulder blades to help keep balance. He gives you a sly look and asks, “wanna grab a bite with me?”

 

You smile and nod your head quickly, he gets on odd look (a good odd, but odd). “hold on tight,” he warns you.

 

You were confused, but gripped him harder. Suddenly you couldn't see. You felt like you were going down the first drop on a rollercoaster, your insides twisting and turning. You closed your eyes as the sensation escalated. Fortunately it lasted for only a few seconds and suddenly it was gone. You felt your surroundings shift, it was much warmer now (much to your confusion). But then a memory hit you, that time when he randomly disappeared........it hit you then.

 

“Sans did..did you just teleport?” You crack open your eyes. This was an area new to you, it’s some sort of bar. The smell of greasy food, the warm atmosphere, all making you instantly like the place. You see lots of monsters around, enjoying their meal and drinks. You turn your head and see a huge dog monster playing a round of cards (seems like he’s losing??), having a good time.

 

You look back at Sans, who was looking nervous as he said, “uh yeah, heh i, uh, hope that didn't weird you at all or anything.”  He let go of you and nervously rubbed the back of his skull, his cheekbones still blue.

 

You gave him a smile and said, “Oh no, it was a little disorienting, but also kinda fun!”

 

He shook his head and laughed, “well that's good, _patula_ the truth i was pretty worried there.” You laughed, which caused Sans to give you a big smile. He took your hand and quickly lead you to the right side of the bar to sit. He patted the seat next to him and gave you a wink. You giggle, understanding the reference -(gesture) and sat beside him. A fire elemental (that's why it's so warm in here!) came up and gave you a curious look.

 

He quickly signed something to Sans, who blushed and said, “heh yeah…” You were confused, but now determined to learn sign language. Sans gave a nod to the fire monster and said, “this is Grillby, he's a good friend of mine.”

 

“Oh! I, i-it's nice to muh-meet you,” you stammered out, quickly sticking out your hand. Grillby grabbed it and gave a firm, but solid shake. His hand, despite being fire, was just pleasantly warm. You let go and he signed to Sans, who interpreted, “he wants to know what you'd like. i recommend the burgers and fries, they're the best around.”

 

“That sounds good to me,” you said.

 

“two burgs then, please.” Grillby nodded, reached under the counter to pull out a ketchup bottle. He gave Sans a _look_  as he placed it in front of him, Sans grabbed it with a single nod. Grillby went to make the order, leaving the two of you alone.  

 

It was quiet between you two, the music and general chatter around you becoming background noise. You look at Sans, who was ideally toying with the bottle. You were going to ask if he was going to drink it, (you remembered he drank hot sauce the first time you met), when Sans asked, “what did he do to you?”

 

You look down, your breathing getting quick as you say, “W-what do, what do you mean?”

 

Sans grip on the bottle tightened as he said, “that little weed, i know he said or did something to you. trust me next time i see him i’ll-” you interrupt him by grabbing his other hand, holding it firmly to calm yourself. He looks at you, giving you time to collect yourself.

 

You take a calming breath and say, “It...it wasn't his fault, I mean what he said did _hurt_ ,” you heard Sans mutter _that dirty liar_ , “but the reason I reacted like that was because... it.......it reminded me of someone.” You concluded, trying not to think abouthim anymore then you already did today.

 

Sans asked, “who?” You grip his hand harder to stop yours from shaking. Sans looks worried and said, “wait, shit, you don't have to, i didn't mean it like...you don't have to answer. i’m sorry. “ You shake your head, taking a deep breathe.

 

In. Out. In.  Out.

 

You look up at him and say, “No, I want to. It's just….” you feel your eyes watering but you continue, “It's just so hard.” You lean into Sans’ side, letting go of him to hug yourself.

 

Sans slips his arm around you, and rubs your arm to comfort you. You look away from him and say, “His....... _his_  name, is Keith…”

 

_________

 

You were in your second year of college when you first met Keith. You had been dragged to a fraternity party by a few dorm mates of yours. There were people crowded everywhere, the whole house was packed. You saw that everyone was drinking, some even passing around joints. One was offered your way, but you politely declined.

 

You planned to stay outside secluded on the porch for the whole night, but a couple came out and you were more or less kicked out. You ended up just hanging out in the third floor bathroom, thankful you brought your DS with you as you played on the floor. You had been in there for a hour or so when someone came barging in. You shrieked, startled by the noise, but the person ran passed you and headed straight for the toilet. He started to puke into it, and you quickly ran over and started to gently rub his back, murmuring softly to him. The man had blond hair and was nicely built, with a light tan. After a few minutes he stopped, his breathing a little ragged. You go to the sink and grab a small cup and fill it with water. When he gets up you hand it to him, “H-here, this might make you f-f-feel better.”

 

The man grabbed it and slowly drank it. Once finished he looked at you and said, “T-thanks. I owe you.”

 

You shook your head and said, “i-iit's no problem.”

 

The man shook his head and dropped his arm around you, you were blushing at the close contact. He somehow got even closer and slurs out, “No, I mean, uh mean it *hic*, a Evergreen alwaysss pays back a debt.” He looks you up and down, his eyes lingering longer on your chest more than anywhere else, much to your discomfort. He quickly looked back to your face and said, “What's your name?” You mumbled out your name and asked for his. He sloppily held out his hand and said “Keith Evergreen.”

 

__

 

You noticed him around campus more,  he seemed to always be where you were going. He always came up to you, to chat about this and that, and with a wave goodbye, he’d leaved. It weirded you out, making you feel paranoid that he was stalking you or something. Your dorm mates thought it was _‘so cute!_ ’ and ‘ _romantic_ ’ when you told them about it, one even saying to ‘ _totally go for it!_ ’

 

You had originally thought he just wanted to pay of his “so-called” debt to you, so you tried to talk to him about it the next time you saw him.

 

“Hey, K-keith?” You ask, getting a nod from him to continue. “You don't h-have to, um no w-wait, what I m-mean is,” You stop, and focus on your next words, “You don't have to worry about this little debt or whatever, I just helped you because I wanted to. So you don’t have to keep finding me o-or searching me out, ok?” You finish looking up at him.

 

He rubs his head, a faint blush on his cheeks as he said, “Uh...well actually I had just wanted to talk to you, you’re a pretty cool chick.”

 

“Oh…” You blush, unsure of what to say.

 

Keith continued, “Maybe we could go out to dinner sometime?” You hadn't wanted to, but you didn't want to hurt his feelings. You told him you'd think about it, and he gave you his number in case you said yes, and then he left.

 

A few days after that you got a surprise visit from your Mother. You had just gotten back from a full day of classes and opened your door to see your mother in you desk chair, lazily flicking through a magazine. She looked up and gave you a raised eyebrow, “Hello _____.”

 

“Ooh! Hello M-mother!” You stuttered out, coming over and giving your mother a hug. She gave your back a few awkward pats, and quickly left thehug.

 

“I was just on my way home from the airport, my trip to Venice had to be cut short unfortunately.  So, I thought I'd stop by to check on your progress.” She sat back down, waiting for you.

 

You quickly gathered up your latest test and essays (all high grades) and gave them to your mother. She quickly scanned over them, giving you soft ‘acceptable’ once down. You had happily smiled at her praise, and the two of you made small talk, mostly about her recent trip. Your mother asked about any new friend developments, (she wanted you to have good connections once you were on your own, it was important for being a Upper-Class member). You hadn't really made any new friends, and only really kept in contact with Andy - much to your mother's distaste.

 

“I know you've been friends with him since childhood _____, but he comes from more...... common backgrounds. You need to start being with people of your own caliber.” She said, picking up her magazine again. You never liked when she talk about Andy that way, he was your best friend ever since you lost your lunch pack on the start of first grade. He shared his with you, and you two have been close ever since.

 

“Andy's a g-great friend, Mother.” You defend him, but your mother simply waves it off.

 

“Yes, yes, I know how close you two are. It's fine to have a few charity cases _____, but you need to start broadening your scope. Families like the Epson’s, the Carter's, the Evergreen’s-”

 

“Wait, the Evergreens? Like Keith Evergreen?” You interrupt her.

 

Mother gave you a curious look and said, “Yes, the Evergreens have a son named Keith, how do you know him?” You told your mother how the two of you met, (leaving out the throwing up) the constant times you had seen him on campus, and how he had asked you out a few days ago. Your mother was ecstatic.  “This is wonderful news _____! Tell me when your date is, we have to get you a new outfit and-”

 

“But, wait, I um....” You interrupt mother again, “I didn't say yes to him Mother….”, you admitted quietly.

 

“Why ever not? The Evergreens are a lovely family. Mr.Evergreen is a established member of society, he helps fund many research facilities and college programs. Mrs.Evergreen has done many charity events and even donates to the homeless.” Mother stated, confused that you didn’t say yes to Keith right away.

 

“I have a weird feeling about him, I’m not sure what, or why, but…” You say, unable to fully express your feelings concerning Keith.  

 

Your mother laughed, “Oh deary, you're just nervous is all! Your father was too, when he first met me. You shouldn't let something silly like that stop you. Trust me _____, Mother knows best after all.”

 

You didn't think so, but your mother persisted to the point where you had called Keith, and agreed to the date.

 

_________

 

Your story is momentarily interrupted, by the arrival of your food. Grillby set your plate in front of you, along with a glass of water. He then placed Sans plate in front of him, and gave them some privacy.

 

You disentangle from Sans arm and reach for your drink. After taking a few sips you say, “It had been nice, fun even. He was charming and witty, a real charismatic guy. I had thought mother was right, that my feelings towards him were just nerves.” You picked up a fry and ate it in one bite. They were delicious, and helped you feel better. You feel Sans start to rub tiny circles on your back, you dart a glance his way. He was frowning, his eyes looked somber, but he nodded to you, silently encouraging you to continue. You take a few calming breaths and forge on, “We went out again and after dating for a few months, he wanted to live together. I agreed, and we got a nice flat together.”

 

You stare off into the distance and say, “That's when things changed…”

 

_________

 

It had happened about a week after you moved in. You were washing the dishes, humming to a song playing on the radio. You were rinsing a glass cup, when it suddenly slipped through your hands and shattered in the sink. You had tried to catch it, but ended up cutting your hand instead. It was a shallow gash, but it strecthed across your palm and stung horribly. You cried out and heard footsteps dashing into the room. You looked up to see Keith rush in and head towards you.

 

You had thought he was coming towards you because he was worried about you, until you saw his face. He was.... furious?

 

“What the hell happened!?” He screamed at you, causing you to shrink away from him clutching your hurt hand closer. You had never seen this side of him, and it petrified you.

 

“I-I was. I was, was washing the d-d-dishes and I dr-dropped a, a glass,” you stuttered out, backing away slowly from him. He noticed this and roughly grabbed your injured hand and squeezed it _hard_!

 

You screamed, and begged him to let you go, but he just squeezed harder until you stopped.  Your blood had started to drip into a small puddle on the floor when he finally released you. You were whimpering as you held it to your chest. He looked at you darkly and said, “Don't ever do that again.”

 

You murmured, “i-it was a, was an a-accident…” you said it so quietly that you didn't think he would hear it. Unfortunately, he did.

 

He slammed his fist on the counter and yelled, “There should be no fucking accidents! I bet you did it on purpose, so you wouldn’t have to clean it you lazy bitch! Here, let me help you! Why don't I just break all the other dishes too!?”

 

He started picking up the dishes left in the sink and smashed them into the sink, shattering them. Your breathing had picked up, you were so beyond terrified, you didn't know what to do, you just wanted this to _stop_ …

 

You ran up to him and hugged him from behind, sobbing, “Please Stop! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I won't do it again I promise!”

 

Keith paused, and slowly put down a plate. He shoved you off and walked out of the kitchen, but before he left he gave you a sneer and said, “Make sure you clean yourself up. We have guests coming for dinner.” With that, he left. You heard the front door slam, and you sank to your knees, fear slowly leaving through tears.  

 

After a few minutes, you felt your hand throbbing and slowly made your way to the sink. You washed off the blood, cleaned around the wound, and tightly wrapped a nearby dish towel around it. You started to clean up, throwing away all the broken ceramic and glass. Then wiping away the blood on the floor and in the sink. It was like nothing horrible had happened, or at the very least you wanted to believe that. The throbbing in your hand was a painful reminder.

 

Before anyone came over, you quickly changed the now bloody dish towel, with a bandage. You were thankful you chose to make a simple casserole earlier, which was baking during the...incident. Keith came back a few minutes before anyone arrived, double checking to make sure everything was clean. He never once looked at you.

 

During the dinner someone had asked what happened to your hand. You felt Keith slip his hand around your other elbow and gave a warning squeeze.

 

“J-just hurt it c-cleaning today. Nothing, nothing too serious.”  You felt him gently rubbing your forearm. That made you want to cry.

 

After everyone left, Keith apologized for earlier. He blamed the stress from his classes, saying he just, lashed out on you. He promised that he'd never do it again. You believed him and forgave him.

 

But it did happen again. And again. And again. And again...

 

Something would happen, you'd stutter too much in front of his friends or forget to do the laundry. Something small and mundane, and Keith would get so livid. He'd usually just scream at you, calling you horrible names, belittling every little thing about you. You were stupid, disgusting, ugly, a freak. He told you were ‘lucky to be with a guy like him’, that you were ‘nothing without him’. You started to believe him. Every terrible thing he said about you, it became reality for you. Eventually he stopped apologizing for the things he did, stating it was your fault in the first place. You believed that too.

 

You remembered that old saying, ‘sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt me.’

 

You now know that’s a lie, the pain from his words and actions were always somehow worse.

 

Keith only really got physical with you if you embarrassed him in front of others. It was punishment for being bad. After all, `You do it on purpose’ He'd say. You always agreed and apologized, learning this was the quickest way to make him happy and end it.

 

One time, you had accidentally spilled some wine on a rug at one of his friends place. You apologised profusely to him, but he waved it off, saying it was ‘no big deal.’

 

You had felt Keith's eyes on you. You felt the air leave your lungs, and you could hear your heartbeat. You offered to clean it up, but before the man could say anything, you frantically searched for cleaning supplies. (You managed to find some, and cleaned it up.)

 

When you and Keith had gotten home, he grabbed your hair and dragged you into the living room.

 

“You just can't be normal for one, fucking day. Can't you!?” He threw you on ground, the carpet softening your fall. Keith continued, “You disgusting slob! Making a mess, in front of my _friends_. Doyou realize how embarrassing that is for me!? DO YOU!?”

 

He didn't even let you respond, he grabbed the back of your head and pushed it roughly into the carpet. He knelt on your back, putting his full weight on you. You started to claw at the carpet and his hand, desperate for air. It was so painful, and the lack of oxygen was burning you from the inside out. You couldn't even comprehend what he was yelling at you, your every thought was, _‘I CAN’T BREATHE’_  . You managed to turn your head sharply enough for one good inhale before he dragged your head back into position.

 

He leaned down and whispered in your ear, “Did I say you could breathe? I own you, and you'll do what I say.”

 

You stopped struggling, Keith kept you like that until he felt you had learned your lesson. He got off of you with one last shove. You instantly rolled on your side and started to choke from not being able to breathe. He left you like that, and headed towards the bedroom and slamming the door shut. You curled up into the fetal position and cried. Two things ran through your thoughts.

 

One, Keith would kill you if you stayed.

 

Two, Keith would kill you if you ever left.

 

You were trapped, with no clear way out. Your mother loved Keith, she treated him like a second son. All of your friends thought Keith was ‘the perfect guy’, the only one who didn’t? Andy. He met Keith once during your second month of dating, and he instantly disliked him.

 

You had tried calling Andy before, but Keith had walked in and snatched the phone out of your hand. He hung up, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it. He grabbed you (so hard you had bruises) and accused you of cheating on him. You told him you'd never do something like that. He wanted you to ‘prove it’. You had been utterly confused by what that meant, until Keith started to run his hands over your hips and thighs. You were so scared. You really didn't want to have sex with him, but you were afraid of making him angry.

 

You became motionless, letting Keith rub his hands all over your body, a mix of fear and revulsion keeping you from moving. He ran his tongue down your neck and it made you want to cry. Once Keith had started to slip his hand down your pants, you panicked. You told him the first thing that came to mind (that you were on your period), and he instantly let you go. He had called you gross, but for once it didn't bother you, you were too relieved. Thankfully he hadn't brought it up again.

 

If you tried to call Andy again, would he force you this time?

 

You went into denial, your tears still coming down.

 

You had to _try._

 

You waited until Keith was fully asleep and left. Taking a two hour bus ride and getting off the first stop that you felt was far enough away from him.

 

It was around 3:00 am when you entered one of those all-night gas stations. Most people would be asleep at this time, but you know Andy has more.... nocturnal tendencies. You asked the clerk if you could borrow a phone, they nodded yes and silently handed it to you. You dialed the number, taking a step away from the counter as it rung. It rang a few times till he picked up.

 

“Hello, this is Andy. Who’s this?”

 

You started to cry again as you said, “An-Andy!”

 

“_____!? Oh my god, sweetheart what's wrong!? Are you okay!? Where are you!?”

 

You told him everything, including where you were now, asking if he'd come get you. He stayed on the line with you as he drove over, not arriving until after 5. He walked in and hugged you, you hugged him back, crying all over again. You'd found out later that he was crying too.

 

You stayed at Andy's apartment for a few days, filling out transfer forms to his college. Andy said you could stay with him for as long as you wanted, for which you were grateful. You knew you’d have to eventually go back though, you left almost all your belongings in the flat you and Keith shared. You didn’t want to run into Keith again, but Andy said he’d be right there with you, and that ‘we could go while Keith was at his college classes.’ You agreed.

 

Coming back was hard, you thought Keith was going to be standing inside the door, just waiting for you. You couldn’t breathe, you were shaking and just wanted to leave. Andy hugged you close to him, and murmured soft things to you until you calmed down. He took your keys out your hand and unlocked the door.

 

Keith wasn’t there, much to your relief.

 

You and Andy quickly tore through the place, grabbing all your books, clothing, anything that you brought into the place. But you didn’t want to take anything that Keith ever gave you. Andy was finishing up in the bedroom while you were combing the shelves for movies of yours, when you heard footsteps behind you. Assuming it was Andy, you looked up.

 

Keith was standing right behind you.

 

Your eyes had widened, you backed up too quickly and fell over. You started apologizing over and over to him. You were sobbing it like a mantra. Keith quickly stepped over to you, you flinched and braced yourself. When you heard a sickening crunch you became confused, and looked around.

 

Andy was standing over Keith, breathing heavily, while Keith was on the ground holding his nose.

 

“What the hell!? You broke my nose, you son of a bitch!” Keith screamed at Andy, who gave him a dirty look in return.

 

Andy pointed at him and said, “You're lucky I only broke your nose, considering everything you did to _____!”

 

Keith got up, slowly, and gave you a dark look. He turned to you, “What did you tell him?” You looked away.

 

“Everything shitlord. Now leave her alone,” Andy blocked him from you. This angered Keith even more.

 

“You don’t know anything! You don’t even fucking know how she is, or what she does. She’s the one at fault here! Tell him!” Keith yelled at you, causing you to fold in on yourself and cry. Keith scoffed at you and said “Oh, so I'm the bad guy now!? I'm the one that puts up with your shit!” 

 

“I said leave her alone, or I swear to God I’ll-” before Andy could finish Keith cut him off.

 

“You know what? Fine.” Andy looked at him confused, as do you. Keith looked at you and said, “I’m done, so go ahead and go.” He headed for the door and turned back at you, hatred and pure loathing in his eyes as he said, “No one could ever love someone so **pathetic**!” He slammed the door, but you didn’t hear it. Or Andy trying to comfort you. All you could hear were his horrible words, on repeat in your mind.

 

________

 

 

“After I graduated, I moved out of Andy’s place. He assured me I was welcomed back anytime. I got a pretty good job, well enough to live on my own, but I...still had this fear that he’d show up and…” You took a deep breath before continuing, “I lived with a few roommates over the next few years. When my last roommate expressed her ‘opinion’ on Monsters, I left and found Kristi.” You finished your story, noticing how your food had gone cold. Sans was silent next to you, he had stopped rubbing your back, his hand frozen there.

 

After a few minutes of silence, you felt Sans slowly take his hand off your back to grab your hand. He gave you a gentle squeeze and said, “_____….i’m so sorry-”

 

You cut him off and say, “It’s ok, it’s not your fault or anything.”

 

He shook his head and said, “it’s not yours either.”

 

You look away, unable to agree. Sans didn’t push it though. He simply held you, repeating it and pressing soft kisses to your hairline. Eventually you looked up at him with a tiny smile and asked, “Can we go? I kinda feel like having a good old-fashion movie night at your place.”

 

He gave you a soft smile and said, “yeah, me too.”  


	10. Chill time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and sans just chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I've been crazy busy lately, but hopefully it'll calm down soon. Tumblr: gangsterwatermelon

You and Sans end up staying up most the night cuddling, only paying half attention to the movies you two put on. The two of you just ended up asking general questions about each other, getting to better know one another. You two made it a game of sorts, one would ask, the other would answer. You only get one question, but if you ask another, the person answering gets their turn. They also get to ask another question. Which is how you found out about his more….scientific side.

 

“You used to have a trash tornado,” You say, laughter in your voice.

 

“i thought it be cool, Papyrus thought it _blew_ though,” Sans said, his smile getting bigger at your laugh.

 

“How do you make something like that? Magic?” You’re fascinated by this.

 

Sans shrugged, “kinda, it was just mainly used to power it. i was able to make it using random stuff i found at the dump.”

 

“You made a self-sustaining tornado out of random stuff? That's so cool!” you say, impressed.

 

Sans blushed at your compliment, and tried to shrug it off.  “it's not that impressive…”

 

You snuggle closer to Sans, and say “No way, it totally is! How did you learn to make it?” You accidentally ask, Sans catches this.

 

He shakes one of his phalanges at you, “ah ah ah, it's my turn to ask something. which means i get two questions now.”

 

 You giggle and say, “Alright, you got me fair and square.”

 

Sans looks away, a small smile on his face as he asked,  “do you...uh...like the stars?”

 

“Yes, I do. I have a lot of fun memories of me and my dad looking at the stars on his telescope.” You smile, remembering fondly.

 

_What's that one called daddy?_

_That's the big dipper little one, see it's handle right there?_

_No, where?_

_Riiiigghhtttt here!_

_Hahahahaha! DADDY! That tickles!_

 

Sans hesitated before asking, “would you like to see the stars with me tomorrow night?”

 

You look at the time and laugh, “I think you mean tonight? It's close to six now.” You could see the sun peeking through the horizon, the sky becoming a lovely mix of magentas and oranges.

 

Sans chuckled, “yeah, i meant tonight. though if you'd wanna do it another time, i understand.  we both did just stay up all night.” You shake your head.

 

“I have work tomorrow, so I won't have off till the weekend.” You thought a bit about what to do. “I want to do it tonight. If I go home soon, I can get some rest and be ready to go.” You’re blushing, you don’t really want to leave though. Sans smiled, and moved his hand to your side to scoot you closer.

 

“Pffffffffffttt. AHahahaha ha!” You lightly shove Sans away, still laughing. Sans smile turned into a smirk.

 

“what? you ticklish?” he asked playfully, placing both hands on your sides. He was very skilled at tickling apparently.

 

Your laughter increased, causing you to squirm to get out of his reach. However, you slip a little and end up on your back. Sans leans over, his smirk growing, wiggling his fingers at you as he said, “you ready for the _tickle_ _monster_ babe?”

 

You blush, the pet name unexpected but welcomed. It honestly made you secretly happy that Sans would call you that. That was over quick though, when he brought his hands to your sides and tickled them mercilessly. “Hahahahahahahha! S-s-haha!-Sans, Uhn-uncle! Haha haha ha!” You could barely get that out, your laughter making it difficult to speak. Sans either didn't hear you or ignored you, but after a few minutes it was thankfully over. You felt like a smiley mess, just trying to catch your breath while Sans laughed at you. Fine. Two can play this game.

 

Once your breathing got back to normal, you quickly sat up and tickle his armpits.

...

..

.

 

Nothing.

 

Sans said, “trying to get back at me? hate to break it to you, but i’m not a ticklish guy.” You pout at his confident tone.

 

You were going to tickle him, darn it!

 

You tried his arms next, then the side of his neck, with the same result. He saw your pout and gave in a little.

 

“you're pretty determined about this huh? well here,” he laid down, similar to how you were earlier, “go ahead, but like i said, i ain't ticklish.”

 

You start at his feet, working your way up his legs, but nothing worked. You reach his chest and sat yourself in his lap as you thought of a better way. You were so focused on tickling him you missed Sans blush.

 

Maybe his ribs…?    

 

You start at the top, tickling your way down.

...

..

.

 

Still nothing.

 

Sans shifted, accidentally bringing his shirt up a little, showing you the bottom of his spine. You reach for it with one hand and lightly tickle it.

 

Sans jolted, causing you to smirk. _Got you_.

 

“Uhh that's a um, sensit-” Sans starts to say, his blush increasing, but stops when you bring both your hands to tickle his spine.

 

He closes his eye sockets, his breathing getting heavy. You think he's holding in his laughter, so you tickle him harder. He clinched his hands at his side, gritting his teeth. You get an idea.

 

You wrap your hand around his spine and quickly bring it up and down as you say gleefully, “I got you Sans!”

 

His response was a _moan_ , a deep one at that.

 

You instantly freeze, your face completely red. You didn't notice until now that feeling under your butt….

 

OH MY GOD!

 

You quickly get off his lap, practically screeching,  “O-OH MY GOD. I'm SOo s-sorry!”

 

Sans cracked open his eyes, you notice one was dark and the other had an eerie blue glow to it. He sat up and grabbed a nearby pillow. His blush just as prominent, and laid it over his lap as he said, “no! no, it's okay! not your fault!”

 

“B-but it's my f-fault you-”

 

“i should have told you-”

 

“Y-you tried, bu-but I t-thought-”

 

“i should have made it more clear-”

 

“GOOD MORNING BROTHER!  AND KIND _____!”

 

You and Sans look up to see Papyrus  smiling at you two, wearing a tye-dye crop top, blue short shorts, and well-worn red scarf. Sans shifted uncomfortably and asks, “hey b-bro, how was Undyne’s?”

 

“IT WAS WONDERFUL, AND WE DIDN'T RUIN THE KITCHEN THIS TIME!” Papyrus said. He noticed all the movies laid out on the table and asked, “DID YOU TWO STAY UP WATCHING MOVIES?”

 

_________

 

You end up staying for breakfast, Papyrus insisted since he missed out on your and Sans ‘movie night’. Plus he wanted to spend time with you. You help him cook, leaving Sans in the living room, giving him time to...cool off.

 

Your thinking about it,  which makes your blush returns. You feel horrible that you made Sans uncomfortable like that, if you had paid more attention you would have realised what was really going on. You think back to the moan he let out. You started feeling... _hot_.

 

Sans came in a few minutes later and sat down, just as you and Papyrus were setting the table. You sit next to him, and whisper, “I'm sorry.”

 

Sans shook his head, and said, “it's alright, really. i’m sure this will be something we'll be laughing at later.” You give him a small smile and a nod.

 

Breakfast goes by quick, Papyrus told you and Sans about his training session with his friend Undyne. Though it sounded more like a cooking lesson to you, regardless, you were happy to see that Papyrus had so much fun.

 

You finish eating, and help clean the dishes, then say goodbye to both brothers. You grab your Wii and the other things you left the last time you were here. You were about to leave before you remembered something. Sans teleported you here. Your car was at your apartment building's parking lot.

 

You quickly go back to Sans, who was heading towards his room. He gave you a smile, but it fell when he saw how worried you were. “what's wrong?”

 

You tell him, “You teleported me here, my car is back at my place.”

 

“right, i kinda forgot that.” Sans chuckled embarrassed, and lightly scratched the side of his head. “Just wait a sec”. He went into his room, and came back out, closing the door before you have a chance to see it. After a minute or two, he comes back out with a set of keys. “alright. c'mon, i’ll give you ride.”

 

_________

 

You followed Sans out of his apartment, and down a small set of stairs that lead to his buildings parking lot. He leads you to a space with a vehicle under a tarp. He uncovers it, revealing a black motorcycle.

 

You were surprised. You wouldn't have pegged Sans as a motorcycle kind of guy.

 

He must have seen your surprised expression as he said with a smirk, “what, didn't know i was _bad to the bone_?” You snort out a laugh, bringing one of your hands to cover your mouth.

 

He hopped on, patting behind him and said, “you need to hold on tight.” You glance away from him, suddenly nervous. You had never ridden a motorcycle before. It seemed really dangerous. ..

 

Sans looked worried and said, “you okay?”

 

You nod and say, “J-just a little nervous. Is it.... Is it s-safe?”

 

Sans gave you a reassuring smile, “trust me babe, as long as i’m driving this thing,  it's completely safe.”

 

You breathed out in relief, and sat behind Sans, holding onto him tightly, “Okay.”

 

You told Sans your address, along with quick directions to get there from here. He gave you a nod, kicking out the stand keeping the vehicle up. He put the keys in the ignition and turned it, bringing it to life. Once you felt it turn on you squeezed Sans harder, bring the two of you as close as possible. You felt Sans chest rumble from chuckling at your action. Sans drove out, faster than you thought legal. You shut your eyes, the sensations both exhilarating and frightening. You felt your stomach drop, realizing Sans is teleporting while driving.

 

You arrived at your apartment building in record time, Sans parking practically right by the door. He cut off the engine and turned his head to you, cheeky grin and all, “how was that?”

 

You gave him a big smile and said, “It was awesome! I wanna go again!” Sans laughed, getting off and offered his hand to you. You took it, but started blushing.

 

You and Sans enter the building still holding hands. No one was around though, (it was still pretty early, you thought). You go into the elevator, punching in your floor number. As you wait you ask Sans shyly, “What time should I be ready?”

 

Sans gave you a small smile, about to reply when the elevator doors open. One of your elderly neighbors was waiting, about to head in when she noticed Sans. Her face twisted in disgust, hatred radiating off of her. You quickly lead Sans away, taking him to the front door of your place. You heard the elevator ding and looked over, she was gone.

 

You look at Sans, giving his hand a gentle squeeze and asked, “You okay?”

 

He sighed and nodded sadly, “yeah, at least she didn't say anything.”

 

Monsters hadn't had the most lovely of welcomes when they first arrived from under Mt.Ebbot, many people claimed it was the end of the world. Despite the public opinion, many politicians and scientists worked with the royal family of Monsters; trying to give them equal standing under the law, just like humans. Many were against it, but more were for it. About a month after they emerged from the underground, it went to the supreme court. After countless testimonies on both sides, the Supreme Court ruled that monsters should have the same rights as humans. You were always on the monster side, but apparently your neighbor wasn't.

 

Sans gave you a very forced looking smile and said, “i'll pick you up at six.”

 

You nod and before you lose your courage, you give him a kiss on his cheekbone. You quickly enter your apartment with a quick ‘goodbye’ (noticing the light blue and sweet smile on Sans face). You head to your room, ready to get some sleep, when you notice Andy sprawled out on your couch.

 

He was on his phone, most likely texting someone when he looks up. He grinned, “Good morning sweetheart.”

 

“Morning Andy!...... Is there any reason you're on my couch,” You smile and ask him curiously.  He just gave you a shrug.

 

“Well, you did just randomly teleported out of my store last night, so I offered to wait for you since Kristi had work.”

 

“Oh, I'm sorry I should hav- Wait a minute…how did you know I was teleported?” You were shocked that he knew.

 

“I have camera's in my store, including the back room as well.” He gave you a tired smile.

 

“You...saw then?” You ask, then realized “Oh god, did Kristi-” Andy waved you off.

 

“No, she didn't see, don't worry.” You sighed in relief, you didn't want Kristi to see all that. She'd ask too many questions.

 

Andy sat up and asked you, “_____, what exactly happened?” You sit down next to him and explain. What had happened at Sans’ place, about the words that reminded you so much of Keith's. You tell Andy that you told Sans about Keith. You told him what had happened this morning, including the ‘tickling’ incident, as well as your upcoming date tonight.

 

Andy gave you a teary smile and leaned over to hug you “Aw man, I'm so glad I didn't punch him…”

 

You gave him a confused look, “Wait what?”


	11. Dating start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first date with sans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took so long! My life got really busy with work but that thankfully slowed down. I'm going to try uploading once a week, so expect chapter 12 next Wednesday.
> 
> On a different note, I want to ask you guys what kind of date scenarios would you like to see for these two? I've got plenty but I also want to do some from you guys. Tell me in the comments below or message me on my tumblr:gangsterwatermelon

_ring…_

_.._

_._

_Ring…_

_.._

_._

_RING…_

_.._

_._

 

You open your eyes, and lean over to turn off your alarm clock. You sit up and stretch your arms as you peek at the time. Sans was coming to pick you up in about two hours, so you had plenty of time to get ready. You grab a towel as you leave your room, and notice a post-it-note on your door. You pick it off and read,

 

_\-- “Hey there _____! Andy told me about your hot date tonight, which is awesome btw :) I’ve got my own as well, so if it ends well I won’t see you until tomorrow ;)”--_

You smile and head into the bathroom. You quickly take off your clothes, fold them nicely, and step into the showers. You wash yourself with your favorite bath products, the pleasant smells mixing in the air. As you were scrubbing your hair, your mind wandered to tonight. You were really excited, but a small part of you was scared. It came up every time you tried to think of something else, and your thoughts just kept going downhill.

 

_*He’ll just hurt you, you know that right? He’ll get bored, or angry and take it out on you. You’ll do something wrong, you always do, and you’ll be ALL alone…_

 

You inhale deeply, then shakily exhaled. You repeat this process till the thoughts and soapy bubbles rinsed away. By the time they did your water went cold, so you turned it off. You step out of the shower and wrap your towel around yourself. You head out into the hallway, but before you get to your room you hear Andy cursing in the kitchen. You peek in, he’s shaking his one hand pretty hard while the other is trying to flip a grilled cheese. “You okay, Andy?”

 

“Yeah, I messed up flipping it, so I tried using my finger to just slide it back in the pan.” He looked over and raised his eyebrows with a playful smile, “I hope your not wearing that on your date young lady.”

 

You snort out a laugh, taking the spatula out of his one hand to push the sandwich back onto the pan. You hand it back to Andy and say, “I hope you're not planning on staying the night again young man. Don't you have better plans?”

 

Andy gives you a smirk and shakes his head, “I told my datemate I'd be staying at a friend's place for a few nights.” You giggle and head to your room to start getting dress when Andy says nervously, “I actually was thinking on you two meeting, since I think this one's a keeper.”

 

You turn back to him, excited,  “Really!?”

 

Andy looks down, flustered, “Well...yeah maybe? It's only been two months, but I never felt like this with anyone and- Aw man don't give me that look…” Andy said, noticing the sheer joy on your face. You couldn't help it though, “I'm sorry,  but I just so happy for you!”

 

He gave you a sheepish look, “It's not _that_  big of a deal-”

 

“Yes it is Andy, and you can't deny it.” You tease him, getting a little blush from him.

 

“Don't you have clothes to put on!?” Andy said trying to derail the conversation.

 

You laugh and head to your room. You dry yourself off with the towel and head towards your closet. You look around for a bit, finally picking out a simple short sleeve dress, the bodice a deep blue, while the skirt was a complementing black. After finding that, you pick out brown knee high boots, and matching black woven cardigan.

 

You were just zipping up your last boot when you hear the doorbell ring. Andy called out, ‘I got it!’, so you finished up. You decide to let your hair down, your curls bouncing on each sides of your head. You put on light makeup and head for the door. You grip the handle, but hesitate to take some deep breathes to calm your nerves. After a minute you open the door and head out to meet Sans.

 

_________

 

You enter the living room to see Andy and Sans conversing quietly on your couch. You couldn't really hear what they were saying, but they both looked serious. Sans looked up giving you giant grin. His eye sockets giving you a quick once over as he said,“got any plans tonight gorgeous?”

 

You laugh, “Actually yes, I-I've got a date with a c-cute skeleton.”

 

His smile increases at that, Andy looking between the two of you with a twinkle in his eyes. He sighs dramatically and says, “Alright you two, make sure you don't have too much fun tonight.”

 

“ANDY!” You squeak, blushing madly.

 

 Sans gave a little chuckle and stood up, “no promises,” giving you a wink.

 

Your looked away, but couldn't help the little smile on your face.

 

Sans held up his arm, you linking it with one of yours shyly. You call out a goodbye to Andy and you and Sans left.

 

_________

 

“Oh wow!”

 

“you like it? it's my bro’s, he's letting me borrow it for the night.”

 

You don't know much about cars admittedly, but the sleek red convertible in front of you looked _really_ fancy. Sans leads you to the passenger side and opens the door for you, you thank him softly and sit. Sans closes your door and...disappeared?

 

He appeared in the driver's seat literally out of nowhere. You couldn't help but giggle, “Did you just teleport to save a minute getting in the car?”

 

He grinned, tugging on the collar of his shirt, “you _sweater_  believe it.” The both of you laugh, sans starting to drive after you both calmed down. You ask him excitedly, “So, where are we going?”

 

Sans chuckled, “one of the best star-gazing spots i found in the city. you'll love it.” The two of you were quiet for a few minutes, sans concentrating on drive and you on your growing anxiety. You started to play with a tiny piece of hair to calm your nerves. It helps.

 

Sans gives you a sideways glance, “you okay _____?” You nod and say, “I'm fine, j-just a little nervous is all.” You didn't want to talk about your thoughts, at least not right now. Sans senses this and changed the subject, “what was your dad like?”

 

“Oh he was-wait…” You look at sans confused, “You used ‘was’, How did you know my dad's gone?”

 

Sans looked nervous as he said, “andy and i were talking and it sort of came up.”

 

“How did that come up?”

 

“well….”

 

_________

 

Sans rang your door bell and waited. He was surprised when Andy opened the door, either expecting you or your roommate. Before it got too awkward, Andy held out his hand and said, “I'm sorry about other day, I shouldn't have reacted like that.” He looked remorseful.

 

Sans griped his hand and gave it a solid shake, “no problem, i understand.” Andy headed for the couch, sans following close behind. He gave sans a confused look and asked,“You do?”

 

Andy sat down, with sans sitting next to him, “yeah. honestly if our roles were swapped i’d have done the same thing.” Andy gave him a grateful look and nodded. It was silent between the two, Andy looking conflicted about something until he sighed and said, “Look sans…_____ means a lot to me. We've been real close every since we were little kids. She's my best friend...hell practically _family_. I need you to promise you won't hurt her or I swear,” Andy gave sans a deadly look, “I will find you and kick your boney ass.”

 

Sans usually hated making promises, but this one was easy.

 

“i’d _never_  hurt her.”

 

Andy gave him a smile and lightly tap his shoulder, “Good, I figured you'd say something like that.” Deciding to lighten the mood, Andy changed the subject, “So you're taking her stargazing? That's good, she hasn't done that in years.”

 

Curious, Sans asked him, “really? how come?”

 

Andy sighed sadly and said, “_____ used to do it with her dad. When he died, she lost interest in it, and all the other stuff the two of them did.”

 

Sans frowned, “shit….i didn't know, you think i should-”

 

“No way, she's really excited about this, don't change it.”

 

Sans sighed, “i understand how she feels though, my dad...he's gone too. when it-” sans looked up, noticing that you just entered the room. You looked beautiful,  and he couldn't help the big grin that spread across his face.

 

_________

 

“Oh…” you say. You look away and out the window, noticing instead of buildings and cars you were passing trees. You look back at sans, he was grimacing and rubbing the back of his skull. He said, “i’m sorry, i uh didn't mean to make this so awkward…”

 

You smile softly, surprising the skeleton. You reach your hand over and lightly put it on his shoulder, “It's fine sans, my dad died a long time ago. I still love and miss him, I think I always will, but it's not something that I'm uncomfortable talking about.” Sans gives you a relieved smile and nods. You still had your hand on his shoulder, so you quickly took it off and placed it in your lap. Your smile grows as you answer his question.

 

“My dad was a doctor, a neurologist to be exact. He was one of the best too, always working, but still making time for me.” You respond, your mind bringing up more memories of your father the longer you talked. “My dad loved to learn and he wanted to share that with me, so once a month we had a adventure day. We'd go out to museums, aquariums, plays .etc, and end the night off with the Decker.” You sigh, feeling a mix of nostalgic and sad.

 

sans chuckled, “what's the decker?” You laugh and say, “I always loved my dad's cooking, so when I was like four I wanted to make him something he'd like too. But I was too small to actually use the stove or oven, so I got creative. I took Graham crackers and smashed different jams,  peanut butter, fluff and chocolate syrup all together, like a sandwich. I gave it to him and he loved it, said it was the best thing he ever had,” You conclude. You hadn't realized until now, but you haven't had the Decker in a long time.

 

“your dad sounded like a great guy,” sans said, a odd look on his face, like he was sad? Concerned? You honestly weren't sure.

 

“He was….” you say, watching sans closely. The look deepen on his face. Something was bothering him, but you knew better than anyone that you couldn't force it out. You bring your hand back to his shoulder and softly rub in little circles. You decide to lighten the mood with a joke, “How does a planet hold up his trousers? “

 

Sans relaxed and asked, “how?”

 

“With a asteroid belt!"

 

Sans laughed, parking the car as he said, “here we are.” You open your door and exit the car, looking around the area. The trees were more sparse, dotting over the field, with groups of different colored wild flowers as well. You see a large checkered blanket on the ground nearby, with a basket on one of it's corners. You feel sans slip his hand in yours. You look back at him, noticing the black case in his other hand. He lead you to the blanket and said, “gimme one sec babe.”

 

You blush and nod, sitting down on the blanket. You watch as Sans opened the case and started putting together the telescope. Once he was done, he held his hand out to you. You smile and grab it, sans pulling you up gently. Sans looks into the telescope, messing around with a few dials until he was satisfied. He turned, offering it to you, with a smile on his face, “you're gonna love this.”

 

You look, surprised at what you were seeing. The telescope was more powerful than you had originally thought, you could clearly see the stars and some of the planets, the otherworldly beauty of them almost overwhelming you.

 

You and sans take turns looking, pointing out different stars and constellations to each other. You two share jokes, (of course spaced themed) you even telling him some of the stories behind their names. The tales behind the constellations Cassiopeia being the one you remember the most about, though it was your father's version of the story.

 

Cassiopeia was the queen of Aethiopia. She, along with her husband Cepheus, were expecting a child. Cassiopeia thought she was the most beautiful woman ever created, even compared to the gods. She boasted that if the child was a girl, she would be just as beautiful as she herself was. The child was indeed a girl, though to the queens confusion, her daughter was plain. The child was named Andromeda, who was kind and gently to all she came across. As Andromeda grew, her looks did not change, much to the queens disappointment.  It was not until she became of age did her beauty truly show, surpassing even the queen. Overcome with rage and jealousy by this, Cassiopeia started false rumors that her daughter was claiming to be more beautiful than the sea nymphs. Hearing these rumors, Poseidon decreed that Andromeda to be bound to a rock as prey for the monster Cetus for her vainness. However, she was rescued by the hero Perseus, who was able to prove that the rumors were false accusations by the queen. Angered  by the deceit, Poseidon placed her in the sky, where for half the year she would have to cling to her throne so she wouldn't fall.

 

 You move away from the telescope, giving him his turn. While he was looking through at the stars, you wonder if there were any monster tales like the ones for the stars.

 

“Hey sans?” You say, getting his attention with the form of a hum. “Are there any monster stories like the ones for the stars?”

 

Sans shook his head, turning his head to look at you. “nah, not real-well i guess we had one thing, though a lot of monsters thought of it more like a prophecy. it wasn't much.”

 

You ask him curiously, “What was it?” Sans looked away and sat on the blanket. You could see that he was frowning, and instantly felt bad. You were about to apologize when he said sadly, “it's small, nothing grand or anything. it states a angel, the one who has seen the surface, will return and the underground will go empty.” After a few moments, sans chuckled darkly, “either way, i guess it was right.”

 

You didn't know what was wrong, but something about it bothered sans. You didn't know what to say, so you sat behind him, giving him a hug in hopes of cheering him up. Sans leaned into you, placing his head on your shoulder. His eye sockets were closed, but his frown was gone. Sans, despite being made of bone, was surprisingly warm. You two stayed like that for awhile, till sans leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on your cheek, “don't know about you, but i’m pretty hungry.” Your stomach rumbles at that, getting a light chuckle and small smile from sans.

 

You two break apart, sans reaching over and grabbing the basket, pulling out sandwiches, fruits, chips, a water bottle, (which he handed to you), a ketchup bottle, (which he placed by his side) and a quiche. It was surprisingly still warm and smelled amazingly. You couldn't help but say, “That smells great! Did you make it?” Sans blushed, “heh uh yeah, it's nothing too fancy or anything…”

 

Sans cut into it, placing a piece on a paper plate with a plastic fork on the side and handing it to you, “ _bone_ appetite.” You eagerly took a bite, noting it tasted as good as it smelled. You and sans enjoyed the meal, going back to sharing stories and trading laughs. You notice some leftover blueberry on the side of his month. You looked around, but you didn't see any napkins. You lick your thumb and wipe it off, sans stopping mid-sentence by your action. You lick it and swallow, looking back at sans to make sure you had gotten it all.

 

Sans was wide eyed, his cheekbones a bright cyan. You were confused, until sans brought his thumb to your check, wiping off some cheese  (you didn't even feel it there). He brought it to his mouth, sticking out a bright blue tongue and licking it off…

 

 _Oh_ …

 

You're pretty sure your checks are as red as his are blue.

 

You see sans scoot over to you, not realizing you were as well. The two of you were right next to each other, no space between, when sans tilts his head, bring it close to yours. You slowly move yours to try to meet, giving him time to pull away. When you two were close enough that you could feel sans breath on your face, you close the distance, softly kissing his teeth.

 

 They had a firmness to them, yet they still felt almost malleable under your lips. Despite the differences, you _really_ liked kissing sans. When you felt sans wrap his arms to pull you closer, deepening the kiss, you complied, wrapping your arms around his head. You two kissed for what felt like an eternity, until You pulled away panting.

 

Sans was just as breathless as you, the lights in his eye sockets shaped like little hearts. You two stayed like that, catching your breath and still holding each other. You were content just staying in his arms for the rest of the night, though you weren't sure why. You then realize that, in sans arms, you felt something you haven't felt in a long time. You felt... safe.


	12. Dating start! Round two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm two days late with this! I'm sorry for the wait, please enjoy!

You were waiting outside Sans door, giddy with excitement. Even though you always looked forward to seeing the skeleton; even before you two had started dating. However, that doesn't change the fact that you were excited. This would be your second date with him, and you two were going to play videogames for the first time! You didn't count the last time, seeing as you were-

 

NO. No, don't think about that.

 

You breathed in, then out. You repeat this till you felt calm enough to ring the doorbell. Papyrus answered, looking happy to see you.

 

“WHY, HELLO KIND _____! I MUST SAY, YOU LOOK LOVELY THIS EVENING!”

 

You wore a more casual outfit, just a simple pink dress and sandals. Still though, you blush and thank the taller skeleton. “Oh, why, why thank you Papyrus, but it's nothing much…”

 

“NONSENSE KIND _____! YOU PICKED OUT A SPECIAL OUTFIT JUST FOR THE DATE WITH MY BROTHER. IT'S ALWAYS IMPORTANT TO WEAR SPECIAL DATE CLOTHES FOR DATES!” The last part he spoke even louder, pointedly looking behind himself as he did.

 

That last part confused you a little- Wait a second!

 

“O-oh! You uhm kn-know about-”

 

“YOU DATING MY BROTHER? YES! SANS HAS INFORMED ME JUST TODAY ABOUT IT. EVEN THOUGH HE DID NOT FOLLOW THE MANUAL. NOT TO WORRY FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE ALREADY FIXED THAT PROBLEM. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF HE EVER MISSES ANOTHER STEP!” He said, to your confusion.

 

Papyrus moved aside, allowing you to enter. He closed the door and went ahead, you followed close behind. He turns into the living room and let out a noise of frustration, “SANS! YOU MESSED IT UP!” You step out from behind Papyrus to see Sans sitting on the couch. Instead of his usual outfit, he was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, matching sneakers, and a plaid jacket. Topped off with a loose white tie. He looked really cute.

 

“SEE? I TOLD YOU THE KIND _____ WOULD LIKE IT!” Papyrus said, whoops you said that thought aloud, much to your embarrassment.

 

Sans eyes widen, either from shock or embarrassment, “he he yeah….you were right bro.”

 

“WELL, I'M OFF TO UNDYNE’S FOR OUR TRAINING SESSION, SO YOU TWO ENJOY YOUR DATE. AND REMEMBER TO FOLLOW THE MANUAL SANS!” Papyrus said, leaving the room. You heard the door close shortly after.

 

You look back at Sans, who was nervously fiddling with his tie. You giggle and walk up to the couch and sit next to him. You lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek, “Hello Sans.”

 

He chuckled, his cheekbones warming up from where you kissed him,  “hey _____, what'd ya bring?”

 

“I'm glad you asked!” You say excitedly, putting down your bag and rummaging through it. You had picked out five games, each from a different genre so that Sans could pick out whatever game he wanted to play. You did limit yourself to bringing just WiiU games, (you hadn't wanted to bring more than one game system) so you hoped Sans liked your small selection.

 

“First off is Hyrule Warriors, you basically try to KO as many enemies as you can while also helping your army win the overall battle.” You say, holding up the game. You place it on the table and bring up the next one. “This one is ZombiU, you have to survive a zombie outbreak basically, but with limited ammo and supplies.” You place that one down and pick up the next one in your bag. “This is Super Smash bros for the WiiU, it's like the other one I brought, but with more characters and less tripping.”

 

Sans laughed, “that's good, that whole tripping thing was pretty dumb.” You laugh, as you agreed as well, but Brawl did have that Subspace mode, which was amazing. Not to mention Solid Snake and Wolf as newcomers-

 

Focus _____!

 

“Next is New Super Mario bros for the WiiU, you jump on platforms and try to get through levels,”  you say, picking up the final one as you put the other game down. “Last, but not least, is Bayonetta 2, where you dish out as much damage as you can without getting hit.”

 

You were about to put it down with the others when Sans held his hand out and asked, “can i see?” You smile and nod, handing it over to him. Sans looked at the front with mild interest, flipping it over after a few seconds. He was skimming through the back as he asked, “what if someone's coming at you? do you just stay there and take it?”

 

“Oh no, you dodge out of the way, and if you dodge fast enough you can even slow down time.”

 

Sans started laughing, shaking his head. “i think i'll give this one a try.”

 

“Great! I'll set it up.”

 

_________

 

You were flabbergasted, you hadn't seen anything like _this_. True you probably could have looked up a video of it, but you hadn't thought you'd see something like this live.

 

Sans had not gotten hit a single time.

 

It was incredible! His combos and air attacks were on point, and he got witch time _every time_. He even got pure platinum on every level so far. What made it more impressive was Sans was talking and joking at the same time!

 

“this Bayonetta character sure is _wicked_ , she's pretty badass,” Sans says, somehow fighting off three angels without them touching him, practically dancing around them.

 

“y-yeah she- AH look out! Oh, uh yeah she sure- Careful! Uh….she is.”

 

“you okay babe?” Sans asked worried, pausing the game.

 

“Yeah, I just was getting worried for you there, you were really close to getting hit.” You can hear the secondhand anxiety in your voice, Sans laughed.

 

“you don't have to worry about that, i’m pretty good at dodging.” You nodded at that, still highly impressed with him, when your stomach rumbled.

 

“wanna take a break and get a bite to eat? my bro made some spaghetti for us,” Sans asked, getting up from the couch and looking over at you.

 

You stand up as well, smiling and say, “You guys must really like spaghetti, I think that's the only thing I've ever had here.”

 

“oh! uh if you want something else we can-” you cut him off, waving your hands as you say,

 

“No no! It's fine I swear! I just realized that was all. I'm sorry!”

 

Sans sighs in relief and grabs your hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he lead you to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and said, “ah oh…”. You look around him to see. On the top shelf was a medium-sized container labeled SPECIAL DATE SPAGHETTI!. The container was see-through, which allowed you to see all the glitter, heart shaped confetti, and tiny flags that had drawn faces of Sans and you with hearts for eyes.

 

You and Sans shared a look.

 

“pizza?”

 

“Pizza.”

 

_________

 

After a few more levels, with Sans keeping his perfect streak going, the doorbell rang. You got up before Sans could and grabbed your wallet out of your bag. Sans paused the game and said, “i can get it babe.”

 

You shake your head, “You made us dinner last time, it's my turn to get us food.” You say admittedly, heading to the door.

 

You hear Sans chuckle and say, “didn't know you could be so _saucey_.” You laugh, opening the door to see the pizza delivery girl looking at the recite.

 

She huffed, not looking up from the slip of paper as she said, “That'll be $17.58, _sir_ ,” the last part dripping with sarcasm.

 

You were taken back by this, rummaging through your wallet as you mumbled, “Uh okay...give me a second p-please.”

 

The girl looked up, confusion on her face, which switched into a grin once she saw you. You were even more confused by the girls behavior.

 

The delivery girl shook her head, and happily said “No wait, it's actually $12.58, sorry about that miss!” You were taken back by the sudden change in her attitude, but were grateful at the same time. You find the correct amount (with her tip added), and handed it to her.

 

“It's o-okay, I'm sure you're just having a r-rough night.” The girl laughed and handed over the pizza box.

 

“No not really, honestly I thought I was gonna see it again.”

 

“It?” You ask confused.

 

The girl waved one of hands, “Well, there used to be these things that lived here. Two skeleton monsters, ugh it was disgusting! Me and a few co-workers  started adding five dollars extra on their receipt, hoping they'd pick a cheaper pizza place to order from. This is way better though! I'm so glad to have them gone.”

 

“Oh...” you didn’t know what to say to that, you just froze up.

 

“Have a good night ma’am!” The girl said cheerfully. You close the door, feeling numb. You head to the table, seeing Sans gleefully playing. He looked up, his smile disappearing once he saw you.

 

“_____?” You place the pizza on the table and looked down, not sure what to do. You weren't hungry anymore.

 

Sans stood up, coming over to you and grabbing your hands, “_____ please, tell me what's wrong.” You broke down crying, Sans quickly hugging you and doing his best to comfort you. You pull him closer, mumbling into his shirt what just happened with the delivery girl.

 

Sans sighed, rubbing your back, “it's alright babe, this is-”

 

“No it's not!”

 

Sans looked at you shocked. You continue on, your numbness becoming replaced with a new emotion, anger.

 

“It's not right for her to trick you out of your money like that, and it isn't right for her to call you an it or a thing! It doesn't matter if you're human or monster, you can't treat someone like that!” You were going to go on, when Sans laughed. He was laughing so hard he sat back down, bringing you along as well. After a little while he settled down, and got a distant look on his face.

 

“you know, when me and my bro first moved into this place, our neighbors started protesting. they had signs up outside the building and were demanding that the landlady kick us out. i remember one even shouted that they didn't want to live so close to vermin.” You remained quiet waiting for Sans to continue, “eventually the landlady did come out and make a statement, saying _‘anybody who don't want to live near them, are welcome to take their stuff and leave.’_  she lost more than half her tenants by the end of the day. my bro felt so bad that he invited her to come have spaghetti with us. while we were eating my brother thanked her for standing up for us...you know what she said? _‘Honey, I've dealt with people like that my whole life. I'm gay, black, and a women. I've seen people hate other people for the stupidest things. I'm just sorry you nice folks have to deal with it too.’”_

 

Sans sighed, “i was curious about that, so i did some research. after the monsters were sealed, humans just started wars with other humans. they did vile things to each other over the littlest things. what they looked like, who they loved, even what they believed in.”

 

Sans looked at you with a gaze that screamed ‘tired’, you were left speechless and very close to tears.

 

“i simply took it to heart, that it was what humans were like. i tried keeping my bro from it as much as i could. After a while, when something happened to me..... i didn't get mad. I’ve become numb to it i guess. i just thought that...there wasn't any point. it's how they were and it was just gonna re-!” He stopped when you grabbed his hands, his eye sockets widening.

 

You started to softly stroke his knuckles, “I'm so sorry.”

 

He roped you into a hug, bringing you closer. He smiled and said, “nah don't be. i didn't tell you this to make you sad or anything, i told you this because i wanna thank you.”

 

You were confused by that, “Thank _me_? For what?”

 

Sans placed a kiss on your forehead, “for getting mad  _for_  me.”

 

“Sans…” you sigh out, leaning into him. You felt more relaxed now, though it did still bother you what just happened.

 

You two stayed like that for a few minutes, till Sans said,  “sorry if that was too _cheesy_  for ya,” giving you a wink. You laugh, untangling yourself out of his arms.

 

“I'll get some plates and drinks, sweetie _pie_.” You said as you headed towards the kitchen. You hear his flustered chuckles, bringing a satisfying grin to your face.

 

Suddenly a door opened loudly and scared you, causing you to fall forewards. As you fell you felt static in the air in front of you and saw Sans trying to catch you. He couldn't get rid of the motion though and ended up falling with you. You managed to land on top of him, in a...not so appropriate position. You feel your face flush red and look down to see Sans a matching blue. You were about to apologize when you heard two voices, one familiar the other not.

 

“Who's the nerd on your brother!?”

 

“SANS! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT FOLLOWING THE MANUAL?”


	13. New friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new people interrupt your date with sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! It's been months since I've updated and I feel terrible...but I do have my reasons. I noticed that the story that I originally planned was very similar with other sans/reader stories and I was worried. I wanted to keep what I had already done but I also wanted to do something different and make sure my story wasn't too similar with any others. I did a lot of thinking (and rewriting) to make that happen. I was having a hard time coming up with something, so to help my creative process I decided to reopen my first ever fanfic and rewrite it. This helped a lot and as of now I'm finally ready to continue this story. I'm going to try and update this weekly, but if something comes up I'll try and let you guys know. Please enjoy!

You quickly got off sans, “S-s-SORRY!” You stand and start fiddling with your hands, your nerves getting the best of you.

 

You see Papyrus standing in the kitchens entrance with a unknown fish monster, who was glaring openly at you. You try to calm your breathing, taking slow and deep breaths. Sans takes a few seconds longer to get up, but once he does he quickly sees your attempts to calm yourself. He teleports to your side and wraps his arm around you, rubbing it comfortably to help. It does, immensely so.

 

You see a third monster, a  short yellow one, come up next to the fish one, rubbing her hands as well. You recognized it as a nervous gesture. it stayed quiet, the atmosphere so thick you could cut a knife through it. The fish monster was still glaring at you, (you avoiding the heavy gave as best you can), Papyrus was giving his brother an agitated look  and the yellow monster looking between you and the fish monster nervously.

 

Papyrus broke the tension, “WE TALKED ABOUT THIS SANS! YOU CANNOT JUST SKIP STEPS WILLY NILLY, ESPECIALLY WHEN THE KIND _____ IS FOLLOWING THEM IN THE CORRECT ORDER!” The fish monster blinked and stopped glaring at you to give papyrus a pointed look, “Wait a minute. This is your new friend you were telling me about, the one you wanted to come to one of our sessions?”

 

“INDEED UNDYNE. THE KIND _____ IS NOT ONLY MY FRIEND THOUGH, SHE IS ALSO MY BROTHER'S GIRLFRIEND AS OF TODAY. OR YESTERDAY??? I'M NOT SURE WHEN IT WAS DECIDED, SANS DIDN’T TELL ME THAT,” Papyrus said, smiling wide. Undyne barked out a laugh, “Oh man no way!” She came up to you, you trying your best not to flinch at her loud footsteps, and held at her hand, “Nice to meet ya nerd, I'm Undyne!”

 

You slowly grabbed her hand and nervously gave a soft shake, much to her disappointment. “Come on! What was that!? You can do better than that!” You breathing hitches, you try to focus on controlling it. Her loud voice and somewhat aggressive behavior reminding you of Keith...

 

“undyne…” sans said lowly, giving her a look that clearly read ‘back off’. She either didn't get it or didn't care, as she held her hand out again. “Give me your best shot!”

 

You quickly grabbed her hand with both of yours and wildly started shaking it up and down. You felt your cheeks heat up from embarrassment and nerves as you did. You let go after a few ‘shakes', earning a snorting laugh from Undyne. She quickly went over and picked up the yellow monster, who hid her face in her hands, and said, “This is my super cute girlfriend Alphys!” Alphys mumbled out a meek ‘H-hello…’

 

Sans asked them, “what are you guys doing here anyways?” His brother answered, “WE ACCIDENTALLY BURNED DOWN UNDYNE’S HOUSE, SO I INVITED THEM OVER UNTIL IT IS DONE FIXING ITSELF.”

 

“O-oh my g-god! Are y-you guys okay!?” You asked worriedly, but Undyne waved it off. “Don’t worry nerd, we’re fine. My house will be to as this cutie here made my place super smart, so any time it gets damaged it fixes itself right up!” She said, giving a affectation squeeze to Alphys, who was still in her arms.

 

“O-oh! It w-was nothing u-undyne…” She said, blushing at the compliment.

 

“I HAD THOUGHT YOUR DATE WOULD HAVE ENDED BY NOW, WHICH IS WHY I INVITED THEM OVER, SO I APOLOGIZE FOR INTERRUPTING. HOWEVER,” Papyrus says, pointing a accusing phalenge at his brother, “I AM NOT SORRY FOR STOPPING YOU FROM SKIPPING AT LEAST FIVE STEPS SANS! HONESTLY BROTHER, WE HAVE A MANUAL FOR A REASON!”

 

Your curiosity burning, you ask, “Uhm what m-manual are you talking a-about?” Papyrus pulled out his phone, “IT'S A MANUAL FOR WHAT TO DO ON DATES, THE STEPS TO TAKE WITH YOUR RELATIONSHIP, ET CETERA. HERE LET ME SHOW YOU!” He pressed a few buttons and a book suddenly appeared. It looked brand new, with Mettaton posing dramatically on the cover. Sans looked at it, confusion on his face, “wait bro, where'd you get that…?”

 

“METTATON GAVE IT TO ME, AS A GIFT FOR BEING HIS NUMBER ONE FAN! IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN RELEASED TO THE PUBLIC YET AND HAS HIS SIGNATURE ON THE COVER!” Papyrus answered, handing the book to you. You start flipping through it, missing sans blushing and sweating.

 

“bro please tell me you haven't read it yet…” sans asked, hoping his innocent brother hasn't been exposed to anything dirty. “NO, I HAVEN'T HAD ANY NEED FOR IT YET, AS I HAVEN'T HAD ANY DATES SINCE COMING TO THE SURFACE!” Papyrus said happily, sans sighing in relief.

 

As this was happening, you came upon a chapter title that confused you. You mutter out loud, “What's a Essence Commerce?”

 

Undyne started roaring with laughter, slapping her knee with one hand. Alphys, who was still in Undyne’s other arm, was blushing and smiling at you, much to your confusion. Sans eye sockets were dark, his face completely blue. Only Papyrus didn't have a strange reaction, looking at the others and asking, “WHY IS EVERYONE ACTING STRANGE?”

 

You look back at the chapter title, turning the page to find out what it was, when it was suddenly was glowing bright blue. It was floated out of your shocked hands and then thrower at the wall. You look back at sans, whose left eye socket and hand was glowing thr same shade of blue. He looked at you, his face somehow getting even more blue, “it's nothing! nothing that is important or anything heh heh heh…”

 

Undyne laughed louder, with Alphys gushing, though you couldn't hear about what.

 

“the plates! yeah we almost uh forgot about them, and drinks too…” Sans started rummaging through the cabinets, trying to (rather poorly) change the subject. His brother went over to help, gathering the items from the higher shelves, attractively ending the conversation.

 

_________

 

After telling Papyrus they wanted to save his pasta, (neither you or sans had the heart to tell him the truth), he agreed to save the dish for special occasion and helped himself to some pizza. After taking a napkin and pressing it to his slice to get as much grease off as he could first. You all ate in the living room, Papyrus telling you and sans about the new recipe he was trying to perfect snd how it started the fire at Undyne's. Though it seemed to you that the dish, (and house) would have been fine if Undyne hadn't turned the heat up all the way. Speaking of Undyne. ..

 

Her and Alphys kept whispering to each other, snd you had a concerning suspicion they were discussing about you.

 

They would glance up at you occasionally, then either giggle and nod or sigh and shake their head.

 

“SO KIND _____, WAS THE DATE SATISFACTORY?” Papyrus asked, snapping your attention back to the taller skeleton. Papyrus was smiling innocently at you, while sans looked like he wanted to drop into a hole. “bro that isn't something you ask about-”

 

“NONSENSE SANS, YOU NEED TO KNOW THESE THINGS SO THAT YOU CAN MAKE A EVEN BETTER DATE NEXT TIME,” Papyrus interrupted, sans hiding his face in his hand. He continued, “I WOULDN'T WANT YOU AND THE KIND _____ TO STOP SEEING EACH OTHER OVER A BAD DATE AS SHE HAS BEEN A WONDERFUL INFLUENCE TO YOU.” You blush at that, you didn't think you were doing anything special.

 

“YOU'VE BEEN TAKING LESS NAPS, COOKING MORE AND YOU ACTUALLY STARTED CLEANING YOUR ROOM! AND I NOTICED THAT YOU UH…” Papyrus stopped, suddenly looking uncomfortable,  confusing you. You saw sans lift his hand away, a shocked expression on his face. Papyrus shook his head and continued on, “ANYWAY, AS MUCH AS I LIKE SEEING YOU NOT BE LAZY FOR ONCE, I NOTICED THAT BEING AROUND THE KIND _____ MAKES YOU HAPPY. WHICH, AS THE GREAT BROTHER THAT I AM, MAKES ME HAPPY TO SEE YOU HAPPY!” He concluded, wrapping his arms around sans, bringing him into a hug. Sans hugged his brother back, the tender moment making you smile.

 

“So...what were you two nerds up to before we crashed?” Undyne askes, breaking your attention away from the brothers. You answer her, “W-we were jus-s-st playing s-some video games,” picking up the gamepad and showing her. She gave it a nod and askes, “You got something we could all play cuz,” she brings her fist up, clenching it, “I BET I COULD TAKE YOU AND YOUR SKELEMAN ON!” You flinch, dropping the controller. You started hyperventilating, shakliy looking through the games you brought. You could feel tears forming in your eyes.

 

“just remembered, i got something for _____, come on,” sans said, grabbing your hand and leading you out of the room. He brought you into a dark room and hugged you, “It's okay _____, just breath, i got you.” You hug him back, the tears leaking down as you a pologized. “I-I-I’m s-sorry!”

 

Sans rubbed your back, “it's okay, not your fault.”

 

“Ssshe just reminded m-me of K-keith and I i I know that she isn't, b-but a part of me-”

 

“it's alright, i understand, just breath babe.”

 

Sans helped calm you down after a few minutes, you letting out a slow breathe as you look up at him. “I’m...okay now, I think.”

 

Sans searched your eyes, “you sure? it's okay if you need more time.” You shake your head as you step out of his embrace and give him a small smile, “I'm really okay now, honest.” Sans brought up his hand, wiping away a stray tear, “okay. do you wanna talk about it?” You thought about it.

 

“...maybe later. Right now I just want to forgot about it and have fun with you guys.” Sans nodded, “ you want me to talk to her? i won't bring anything up about him, i just ask her to tone it down. she'll understand.”

 

You nod and say, “I'd really appreciate that, but I don't want to make her uncomfortable or anything.” Sans took your hand and opened the door, “she won't be, ‘m sure of it.”

 

You and sans head back to the living room.  Entering you are surprised to see Super Smash bros on the TV. Papyrus greets you once he sees you, “DID YOU LIKE YOUR DATE PRESENT KIND _____?”

 

“Oh! Um yes I did,” you say startled. You sit back down on the couch, sans heading over to Undyne. Papyrus smiles at you, “GREAT! SO WE SET UP SMASH AS I HAD PREVIOUSLY PLAYED IT BEFORE AND THOUGHT IT BE THE BEST OPTION,THOUGH SOMEONE WILL HAVE TO SIT OUT AS YOU CAN ONLY HAVE UP TO FOUR PLAYERS!”

 

“Well this game is alitlle different then the last one you played, you can have up to eight people playing, but I didn't bring enough controllers though…” You say frowning,  feeling bad. Even though you hadn't known the others would have come over.

 

Papyrus voices it, “OH WELL THAT MAKES SENSE,  AFTER ALL WE DID SURPRISE YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF YOU DATE.”

 

Sans sits down next to you, bringing his arm around you and pulling you closer. You feel your checks go red and smile at the close contact.

 

Alphys says, “Um well w-we could just d-do 1v1 and r-r-rotate.” Undyne gave her a kiss on the cheek, “Good idea babe!” She blushed, trying to hide her cheeks in her hands. Undyne picked up your gamepad and gave you a determined look, “C'mon _____, you and me, first match.” You gave her a smile and reach into your bag for your pro controller, “Okay, you're on.”


	14. SMASH time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Undyne duke it out....in a video game!

Undyne picked Cloud, as he had the biggest sword so he had to kick ass (her words, not yours). You pondered briefly on your character, as you were pretty good with most of them. You hadn't been Princess Peach in awhile, so you picked her. Undyne scoffed at your choice, “No way I'm losing to some prissy-looking princess.” Your stage was randomly selected and the countdown began.

 

3…

 

“Do you w-want some time to learn the c-controls?”

 

2…

 

“Pfffft heck no! I'll pick it up as I play!”

 

1…

 

“Well...o-okay…”

 

Go!

 

Undyne sprinted forward, coming right at you. You stood still, waiting for her attack. She swung her sword at you and you countered with your toad, knocking her back. She landed on the ground and before she recovered, you attack her and launch her into the air. You keep her in the air by continually attacking her, juggling her easy. Once her percentage was high enough, you finish her off with your parasol. You floated down gently as she was blasted away.

 

Her first stock was gone in less than forty seconds.

 

You heard her jaw drop next to you, along with sans snickering at your other side.

 

“WOWIE KIND _____, THAT WAS REALLY FAST!” Papyrus said happily,  much to Undyne's embarrassment. 

 

“I'm still learning dang it, plus she owns the freaking game. This time she's toast!” She squeaked out as her character reappeared. She jumped off and the matched resumed. As you played with her, you became much more comfortable around her. You noticed she was much less aggressive than before, which you appreciated it greatly. 

 

After a few more minutes of playing, the match ended with Princess Peach exclaiming ‘Aw, did I win?’ Undyne smirked and held out her hand to you and said, “Good game _____.” You grinned and grabbed her hand, shaking it as you said, “You too, you did really well for your first time.” 

 

“Yeah right, you totally kicked my butt, course next time is gonna be different,” She said, leaning over and handing her remote to Papyrus. He took it gleefully and started looking through the characters. You handed yours to sans and said to her, “I look forward to the rematch, it'll be fun!”

 

Papyrus pondered for a bit and said, “THERE ARE ALOT OF CHOICES...BUT I THINK I'LL GO WITH WHO I WAS LAST TIME!” He picked Captain Falcon, and looked at his brother and asked,  “WHO WILL YOU PICK BROTHER?”

 

Sans gave his brother a smirk and said, “not sure bro” and picked random. Papyrus sighed and said, “ARE YOU REALLY TOO LAZY TO PICK A FIGHTER SANS? YOU DID THIS LAST TIME!” 

 

Sans ended up being the female wii fit trainer, no one besides yourself knowing who she was. After explaing both who she was and her controls he then proceeded to taunt.

 

_ “Let's get a good stretch.” _

 

“SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Papyrus asked suspiciously.

 

_ “Stretch those shoulders.” _

 

“playing a video game bro,” he answered cheeky.

 

_ “Let's stretch our legs.” _

 

“THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT BROTHER!”

 

You excuse yourself to get another drink, a happy smile on your face from the brothers banter. You rummage through their fridge, your mind indecisive on what you wanted. You feel a tap on your shoulder and turn around. Alphys was standing behind you, a small blush and shaky smile on her face, “H-hello _____.”

 

“Oh um hey a-Alphys,” you say, closing the door and turning to face her. Her blush increased under your gaze and she started to rub her fingers together, “Uh s-so I th-thought uh no I-I-I mean-” You reached and grasped her hands, “It's alright, just breath.” She takes a deep breath and slowly exhales. “Thanks, I got a-alittle nervous there.” You shake your head and say, “It's no problem, I understand.”

 

You release her hands a few seconds after and asked, “What was it you were gonna say?”

 

She glanced away and shyly said, “Well...I thought you m-might want to know what a Essence Commerce is.” You nod at her, your curiosity burning as you remember the strange reactions (excluding Papyrus) everyone had.

 

She takes a breath and continues, “You see, Monster bodies are different from human bodies. Humans are made of more...physical matter, but Monsters are made of their magic, which is a non-physical substance. This magic comes from their soul. In order to reproduce, monsters must summon their souls and present them to each other, mixing them together to create a new life. During this- a-are you okay _____?” She stopped and asked once she saw your horrified face. 

 

“Ooooohhhh my goodness, I'm so sorry!” You shrieked, your cheeks a tomato red. Now everyone's reactions made so much sense. You should have realized that it was something....private. 

 

“I-Iit’s alright, it makes perfect sense why you wouldn't know, it's not something humans can do and it isn't common knowledge to humans either,” Alphys reassured you, then asked, “Would you like me to continue explaining?”

 

“Y-yes, please.” You say, your cheeks slowly returning to their normal color.

 

“A-alright, so during this process the two monsters are able to feel one another, every intense emotion, one's very being. It's the most powerful and emotional thing two beings can do with one another.” She concluded. You felt a crushing feeling in your chest.

 

‘You were keeping sans from that, because you were just a human.’

 

“Oh no! Not at all! You and sans can totally do a Essence Commerce!” She said frantically, waving her hands sporadically. You feel shock and embarrassment at saying your inner thought out loud, but it turns to confusion as you ask, “But I thought humans couldn't do it?”

 

“Two humans can't, but a human and a monster can, they just can't have children is all. Our bodies are just too different.” She explains, closely watching your reaction. 

 

You felt….split. The thought of giving your very soul to another sounded terrifying, that the very thought of doing something like that made heart beat twice as fast. And yet…

 

A part of you wondered what it would feel like, to have sans soul presented to you…

 

“Oh my gosh! You're totally thinking of doing it with sans aren't you!?” Alphys squealed happily, much to your embarrassment. “W-w-what!? N-no of course n-n-not!” You lied horribly, only adding to your embarrassment. Thankfully you heard the sound of the match being over and both you and Alphys went to see the results. 

 

_ “That's it, feel the burn!” _

 

“HOW ON EARTH DID YOU BEAT ME SANS!?” Papyrus said, his eye sockets widened from disbelief. “If I didn't know any better I’d say it was staged…” Undyne muttered, resting her chin in her hand. Sans chuckled and said, “staged you say? in that case, did you find my performance  _ smashing?” _ The groans that followed just made his smile grow. You smiled warmly at the scene and sat down next to sans. You leaned over and kissed his check, “Congrats on winning sans!” 

 

He blushed where you kissed him and said, “thanks babe.” He handed his remote over to Undyne,  who then gave it to Alphys when she rejoined her.

 

You spent the rest of your evening playing Smash, (Sans always being the female wii fit trainer, much to the annoyance of Papyrus), becoming close to both Undyne and Alphys. At the end of the night, they invited you to their next anime night and asked to swap numbers. You said yes to both. 

 

You said goodbyes to everyone and, after sans changed back into one of his normal jackets and you grabbed all your stuff, the two of you left.

 

______ 

 

Sans walked you to your car, the night air feeling much colder than you thought it be. Once you reached your car, you couldn't repress the shiver and hugged yourself for warmth. You look at sans,ready to thank him for the great time, when he took off his jacket and placed it on you. 

 

You blush and wrap it more around you. The inside was fleeced and warm, the jacket smelling like him. A mix of tomato and snow…

 

Wait...was that creepy?

 

You shake your head at the thought and said, “Thank you sans, not just for the jacket but for tonight too. I had a lot of fun!” Sans chuckled and said, “that’s good, i was alittle worried, since it got pretty hectic when the others came.” 

 

“Yeah…” You mind thought back to all the different moments that happened tonight, one stuck out and you asked, “Um...I'm curious what you said to Undyne. I know you didn't tell her about...Keith, so what did you say?”

 

“just that you'd been through alot, and she needed to calm down near you. she understood since alphys has attacks like that too. she also wanted me to tell you she's sorry.” Sans answered, a thoughtful look on his face as he brought his hand to cup your cheek, “you too are pretty similar.”

 

You laugh sadly and say, “Yeah, I noticed…”

 

Sans shook his head and said, “i don't mean how you act, you both went through really dark times but you came out of it. you both are survivors, tough as hell.” You shook your head, “No I'm not, I just got lucky, if it wasn't for Andy I'd still…” you stopped, unable to finish the thought. 

 

Sans gave you soft grin, “andy helped, no doubt about that, but  **you** ended it. you left and got help, that takes a lot of courage.” He kissed your forehead and added, “you really are an incredible person _____.”

 

You blush at this, tilting your head up slightly. Sans understood and brought his teeth to your lips. You hum, wrapping your arms around his shoulder blades. You feel his tongue lick your lips, asking for entrance, and you opened your mouth. His tongue met yours briefly and your eyes widen. He tasted incredible sweet, almost like a fruit. You started sucking on it, emitting a groan from sans. He brought his arm around, pushing you closer to him, deepening the kiss. After a minute you break it off. Out of breath, you look up at sans, who was gazing at you with lust and something else you couldn't describe.  He let go of you, bringing one hand to rub the back of his grinning skull, “heh heh i'll call you tomorrow, maybe we can set something up tomorrow night?” 

 

You grin and say, “Sure, I'd like that!” 

 

You two say your goodbyes and once you enter your car, san gives you a little wave and teleports away. You chuckle, starting your car when you notice your phone light blink. You left it in your car through your whole date, forgetting to bring it in. You quickly snatch it up and open it to your message screen

  
_ Andy: _____, he's coming to town. Be ready. _


	15. Sweet dreams

Frisk, no  _ Chara _ , stood before him, their sweater dusty and their knife drawn. The hallway was littered with broken bones and holes from his blaster. He was already exhausted, but he pushed on. Sans summoned five blasters and took aim. He fired them, the kid dodging every single one. Their smile widened, “Come on sans, I know you're tired but that was  _ pathetic,  _ though it is fitting coming from such a  _ pitiful  _ creature.” They rushed in, sans stepping out of the way just in time. They continued on during their attack, “We do this same dance over and over, yet recently you've been even  _ weaker,  _ are you even too lazy to avenge your own brother?”

 

That did it.

 

Sans lifted them up, slamming them against the walls and floor. He continued on until he fell forward in exhaustion, the ground a mix of Dust and debris. He heard laughter and looked up, unsurprised.

 

It never was enough to kill them.

 

Their grin widened, “That’s much better, but now you're all worn out. What to do?” They tapped their finger to their chin mockingly.  

 

“Oh I know, let's try something  **different** , “ They said, and disappeared. Sans was still too exhausted to move, but he was able to look around. He turned his head, looking for the depraved child.

 

What he saw chilled him to his  _ soul _ .

 

You were there, on your knees before Chara. They looked back at him,  “Like you said right? ‘It doesn't even matter.’ So you shouldn’t even  _ care.”  _ They aimed and plunged the knife in your chest.

 

“_____!”

 

He sat up in bed, gasping as his hands clutched the sheets in horror. 

 

It was just a dream.

 

He laid back down and curled into himself. He's been having regular nightmares for a long time, flashbacks to previous bad runs. But he hadn't had any for almost a week, and none like  **that** .

 

He reached under the sheets and grabbed one of his emergency hot sauce packs, his hands shaking and his breathing out of control. He quickly opened one.

 

Thank god Papyrus was staying at Undyne's tonight.

 

He had brought the bottle to his mouth till he stopped at that thought. 

 

Papyrus…

 

He brought the bottle down, feeling the shame crawl on his back. Since coming to the surface,  he had tried so hard to make sure his brother never knew about his drinking problem. Sure, back Underground he stayed at Grillby’s till he couldn't even walk straight, papyrus having to come and get him. But that was different. He always made it seem like he just got a little  _ too  _ carried away, that he was having too much of a good time. 

 

He couldn't let anyone, especially papyrus, know the truth. That it was just a act, to hide the real reason he drank.

 

He made sure papyrus stayed with Tori on nights when he'd be drinking till dawn, if he had work he'd just skip after a bit and teleport right to Frank's. On nights where papyrus was sleeping in his bedroom, yet his mind would just keep showing his brother's dusty scarf on repeat, he'd take his emergency packs and teleport to a local park and drink there.

 

Yet papyrus  _ knew _ …

 

_ “YOU'VE BEEN TAKING LESS NAPS, COOKING MORE AND YOU ACTUALLY STARTED CLEANING YOUR ROOM! AND I NOTICED THAT YOU UH…” _

 

Sans knew what he was going to say, that he noticed sans drinking  _ less. _ It was the only other thing that he'd been improving on.

 

He looked back at the bottle, and slowly put it and the others away. He laid back down, unsure how to handle the aftereffects of his fucked up nightmares without drinking.

 

He wished you were here with him.

 

Without thinking, he snatched his phone off his nightstand and rung you up. As the phone rang, he looked at the clock on his nightstand. 

 

2:31!?

 

Shit! He hadn't realized it was that late, and before he could disconnect you answered.

 

_ “Hey sans, what's up?”  _ Your cheerful voice coming out of the machine. 

 

Fuck! “hey uh _____, i’m um sorry, i i i didn't wake you, right?”  Sans hoped his  nervousness didn't come through.

 

“ _....Are you okay sans?”  _ You asked worriedly, ending that hope.

 

“heh heh yeah i just...uh wanted to hear your voice, didn't realize how late it was hehehe…” Sans felt on the verge of hysteria, his grip on his sheets tightening with each breath he took. He continued on though.

 

“anyway, that's all i wanted so-”

 

_ “You can talk to me sans.” _

 

Sans felt his eye sockets widen, his grip on his sheets gone. 

 

_ “I understand that you might not want to, and that's fine, really. But… I want you to know that I'm here for you. Just like you’re always there for me. I don't know if I’d be able to help with what's bothering you, but sometimes just finding someone who will listen helps in it's own way…” _

 

He quickly thought it over.

 

“...can i come over?” 

 

_ “Sure, I'll go open my front door, see you in a bit!” _

 

He said his goodbye and hung up. He teleported outside your door, waiting for you. After about a minute, you opened it, sticking your head out. Your hair was tousled, and he could see you were wearing the jacket he gave you early. It brought a small grin to his skull. 

 

“Hey sans, come on in,” you say, opening the door wider. Considering how late it was, it made sense you were in pajamas  ( Sans himself wearing just a tank-top and sweatpants), but… he never picture you in a spaghetti strap and small shorts combo.

 

He looked away, blushing. You looked  _ really  _ good in it…

 

He shook his head and headed in, now was  _ not _ the time for that.

 

You grabbed his hand when he passed you, leading him past the living room to your bedroom. Your door was open, and he could hear some sad music through it.

 

When he entered, he saw that the music was coming from the tv. A man with one eye and reddish robes was talking to a teenage boy, who was yelling how he hated him. Uh…

 

“Oh! Sorry I thought I turned that off,” you say quickly going over to a black box under your television. “I was in the mode to replay Kingdom Hearts 2.5 when I got home, so I've been up playing it since I don't work tomorrow,” You explain, shutting off the console. Once that was done, you sat on the edge off the bed, patting the spot next to you. Sans walked over, noticing how your room screamed...well  _ you. _ The walls were covered with different video game posters, (some sans even recognized), your bookshelf was half filled with an assortment of books and movies. Your dresser had various products on it, along with little figurines of humans with wings.

 

Your mirror had plenty of pictures surrounding it, mostly consisting of you and Andy, but he noticed a few older ones with a middle aged man holding a younger version of you in pigtails. 

 

_ Must be her father… _

 

Sans sat next to you, staring down at the floor. He didn't know where to start. After a minute of silence, you gently grabbed his head and slowly lowered it onto your lap. Sans cheekbones were blazing, but you continued, rubbing up and down his skull in a comfortable manner. “Whenever you're ready sans…”

 

He sighed tiredly and began vaguely, “i…. have nightmares, really bad ones.they've slowly been getting better, but i had one tonight.” he stopped and brought one of his hands to stroke your calf to help him continue. “in this one… you died, and i couldn't do anything to save you.”

 

You paused in your stroking, then quickly resumed, silently urging him to continue. 

 

“my dreams are usually like that though...the people i care about dying and i can't do a damn thing to stop it.” Sans felt his eye sockets go dark as he said, “even if i did, it wouldn't matter. they just come back again and again and again, the outcome being the same, only difference is i had  **failed** them.” He started laughing darkly, “ hehe...i really am  _ pathetic…”  _

 

You turned his skull up to face you, he saw the tears leaking out of the corners of your eyes. Concerned, he brought his hand up to wipe them away, but you grabbed it before he could. “Sans, you are  **not** pathetic, by any definition of the word.”

 

He felt his own tears coming out, “but i… couldn't protect papyrus...i couldn't protect  _ you!”  _

 

You shook your head, “But you already do protect us sans! You try your best to keep all the hate away from your brother and just tonight you talked to Undyne to help me. I don't know what happened in your dream sans, how I or the others died in it, but we aren't dead. We're here, we all are. If something comes up we have each other! Sans…”

 

You leaned down.

 

“You don't have to protect everyone, we can all look out for each other. You don't have to do it alone, because you  _ aren't _ alone sans…”

 

He sat up and threw his arms around you, squeezing tight. You were right on the phone. Your words did help alittle, but what mattered more to him was just  _ telling  _ you. 

 

You returned the hug, and the two of you stayed like that for what felt like hours, eventually though you both released the other. 

 

“Do you...wanna stay here tonight?”

 

He smiled.

 

“yeah, i’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to give a big shout out to my good friend Gothicpeaches for proofreading this! Thanks so much <3


End file.
